<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Juste le premier soir by APicSousZero</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23029969">Juste le premier soir</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/APicSousZero/pseuds/APicSousZero'>APicSousZero</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:14:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>26,904</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23029969</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/APicSousZero/pseuds/APicSousZero</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Huit ans après la fin de la guerre, le hasard rassemble deux fantômes du passé. L’un cherche à oublier, l’autre est libéré. Les personnes les plus durement marquées ne sont pas toujours celles qu’on croit. HG/SS</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Juste le premier soir</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Une vague de chaleur moite engloutit Hermione quand la porte se referma sur elle.</p>
<p>Elle cligna des yeux. Des lumières chétives laissaient deviner une foule compacte. Les notes basses de la musique vibraient jusqu’au creux de sa poitrine. Elle détestait ce style de chanson, criard et répétitif. Mais ce soir, ça ferait l’affaire.</p>
<p>Elle ignora l’homme qui lui adressa un clin d’œil appréciateur lorsqu’elle descendit les marches et s’enfonça dans la pénombre. Elle n’était pas venue ici pour être choisie, mais pour choisir. Sa jupe dansa autour de ses genoux au rythme de ses pas. À bien des égards, sa tenue pouvait paraître extrêmement banale pour l’endroit. Elle portait des couleurs sobres, ses cuisses étaient couvertes, sa poitrine aussi. Mais elle avait observé que lorsqu’on se comportait comme la reine des lieux, les gens vous traitaient comme telle.</p>
<p>Elle se fraya lentement un chemin à travers la masse et examina sans vergogne les visages et les corps qui se pressaient autour d’elle. Elle ne connaissait personne. Elle ne connaissait jamais personne dans un bar moldu, en plein cœur de Londres. C’était étrange, cette espèce de sentiment d’invincibilité qui lui faisait lever la tête bien haut quand elle se trouvait en territoire moldu. Comme si, ici, rien n’avait le pouvoir de l’atteindre.</p>
<p>Elle termina de faire le tour du bar.</p>
<p>Ça pouvait commencer.</p>
<p>D’abord, repérer le mâle le plus attirant dans le lot. C’était le grand blond, là-bas, avec ses amis.</p>
<p>Ensuite, vérifier s’il était célibataire.</p>
<p>Hermione s’approcha du groupe. Des Norvégiens, peut-être, à en juger par la sonorité de leurs conversations. Aucune femme dans le lot.</p>
<p>Elle se planta juste à côté du Mâle, dans une proximité impossible à ignorer. Toutes les conversations se turent. L’homme se tourna vers elle, surpris. Il avait les yeux verts.</p>
<p>- Euh, bonjour?</p>
<p>- Bonjour.</p>
<p>Elle ne lui sourit pas. Ce n’était pas nécessaire. À la place, elle s’empara de sa main gauche sans rien dire et l’examina, en caressant le creux de sa paume en même temps. Aucun anneau n’ornait le quatrième doigt.</p>
<p>Elle leva à nouveau les yeux vers lui. Il était grand. Ses épaules étaient imposantes. Et il était sans voix, le pauvre.</p>
<p>- C’est tout ce que je voulais savoir, dit-elle sans détour.</p>
<p>Elle lui libéra la main et s’éloigna, pendant que fusaient dans son dos les rires et les exclamations. Ça durerait cinq ou dix minutes, selon le degré de timidité du mec, puis ses amis réussiraient à le convaincre d’aller parler à Hermione, non sans avoir parié s’il repartirait ou non avec un rancard.</p>
<p>Elle se posta au bar, commanda un verre et le cala. Puis, elle laissa les minutes s’écouler avec une posture bien droite, imperturbable, sans jamais se retourner.</p>
<p>Au bout d’un moment, on vint s’asseoir à côté d’elle.</p>
<p>Elle n’accorda pas un regard au nouveau venu, mais demanda deux autres verres au barman. Elle en poussa un à sa droite.</p>
<p>- Celui-là est pour vous, dit-elle.</p>
<p>Elle but le sien. L’alcool lui brûla la gorge. Sa tête tournait. C’était parfait.</p>
<p>L’homme l’imita.</p>
<p>- Un autre, s’il-vous-plaît, dit-il au barman dans un fort accent slave.</p>
<p>Tiens donc. Monsieur avait besoin de courage.</p>
<p>Il tenta de lui faire la conversation, assez maladroitement, et Hermione se contenta de lui servir des réponses vagues.</p>
<p>Puis, elle décida que l’heure de la dernière étape avait sonné. Traîner l’homme par la queue.</p>
<p>Elle se pencha vers lui, posa la main sur sa cuisse et lui dit à mi-voix, les lèvres collées contre son oreille :</p>
<p>- J’aimerais qu’on discute en privé.</p>
<p>Il ne pouvait pas avoir entendu. La musique était trop forte. Mais quand Hermione regarda son visage de près, elle sut qu’il avait compris l’essence du message.</p>
<p>Elle n’aurait jamais cru que ça pouvait être aussi facile. Ça avait été terrifiant la première fois, mais on se rendait vite compte à quel point la méthode était simple et le succès, assuré. Il suffisait de foncer sans montrer le moindre signe d’hésitation. Les hommes étaient tellement faciles à convaincre quand on usait des bons arguments.</p>
<p>Elle se leva lentement pour ne pas tanguer, puis marcha vers les toilettes de ce pas qui attirait les regards. Elle ne se retourna pas. Elle savait que l’homme la suivait.</p>
<p>Bientôt, ils furent ensemble, à l’abri des regards. Hermione verrouilla la porte derrière eux. Les pupilles de l’homme se dilatèrent quand elle tâta son entrejambe sans aucune forme de préambule.</p>
<p>- Ça ne sera pas long, promis.</p>
<p>Cette fois, il l’entendit.</p>
<p>Hermione se mit à genoux. Quelques instants plus tard, l’exclamation d’un homme vaincu retentissait dans les toilettes. Il ferma les yeux et renversa la tête contre la porte, totalement abandonné, pendant qu’une langue rose et mouillée taquinait son sexe lentement, méticuleusement. </p>
<p>Hermione n’en tirait pas de plaisir. Elle ne le faisait pas pour avoir du plaisir, elle le faisait pour avoir cette impression grisante de contrôle. De pouvoir. Avant, elle n’aurait jamais abordé un homme de la sorte. Mais c’était, justement, <i>avant</i>.</p>
<p>Quand elle le sentit palpiter contre ses lèvres, elle stoppa le mouvement et se libéra des longs doigts qui lui tenaient les cheveux.</p>
<p>Elle s’écarta, enveloppa la verge dans sa main et reprit un va-et-vient sec. Le bruissement de peau contre peau et les halètements de l’homme formèrent une musique qu’elle seule commandait et, bientôt, des jets de sperme vint s’échouer sur le sol.</p>
<p>Hermione fut debout bien avant que l’homme eût pu reprendre son souffle.</p>
<p>- Vous êtes pressées, vous, les Anglaises.</p>
<p>Elle le gratifia d’un bref sourire.</p>
<p>- Juste le premier soir.</p>
<p>Elle le laissa gérer son pantalon tombé à ses chevilles et le dégât qui ornait le plancher déjà sale des toilettes.</p>
<p>Dans le bar, plusieurs mètres plus loin, les Norvégiens ne virent jamais repasser la jolie brunette délurée qui avait traîné leur ami à l’écart.</p>
<p>Elle s’était évaporée comme par magie.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Le revenant</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Juste vingt minutes, Hermione…</p>
<p>Elle soupira et passa une main dans sa masse de boucles brunes.</p>
<p>- Oui, bon, d’accord.</p>
<p>Elle ramassa pêle-mêle son calepin de notes et tous les bidules promotionnels inutiles qu’elle avait reçus en cadeau au cours de l’après-midi, les fourra dans son sac à main et suivit son collègue Chris.</p>
<p>Le Congrès de recherche en médicomagie touchait à sa fin. Chris avait convaincu Hermione de s’attarder encore un moment pour discuter avec les professionnels en tous genres qui s’étaient rassemblés pour l’événement.</p>
<p>La plupart des congressistes venus de l’extérieur du pays pour l’occasion allaient dîner ici puis passer la nuit à l’hôtel. Quant à Hermione, elle vivait ici même, à Édimbourg, et elle avait hâte de retourner chez elle à pied pour s’aérer les neurones. Il fallait aussi admettre qu’elle ne raffolait pas des activités de réseautage, comme la plupart des gens qui aimaient passer beaucoup de temps dans leurs livres et leurs éprouvettes.</p>
<p>À l’inverse, son collègue Chris faisait mentir l’archétype du scientifique taciturne. Hermione le soupçonnait de courir ces journées de conférences uniquement pour agrandir son cercle de connaissances professionnelles déjà impressionnant. </p>
<p>Malheureusement, Chris avait le défaut d’apporter du café et des beignes à tous les collègues chaque vendredi matin, alors c’était difficile de lui refuser quoi que ce soit.</p>
<p>- Je ne vais pas m’attarder, Chris. J’ai vraiment ma dose de contacts sociaux pour aujourd’hui.</p>
<p>- T’inquiète.</p>
<p>Il la tira par le bras et la pilota avec enthousiasme à travers la foule. De toute évidence, c’était son moment préféré de la journée.</p>
<p>- L’être humain est un animal social, dit Chris sur le ton de la conversation. Il a besoin d’être entouré de ses semblables pour vivre sa vie.</p>
<p>- Bien sûr, Chris, bien sûr.</p>
<p>Hermione se retrouva bientôt armée d’un <i>virgin mojito</i>, à distribuer des poignées de main à qui mieux mieux avec un sourire poli plaqué sur les lèvres, pendant que les visages défilaient devant elle à un rythme étourdissant.</p>
<p>- Je suis Christopher Jing. Voici ma collègue Hermione Granger.</p>
<p>- Bonjour.</p>
<p>- Bonjour.</p>
<p>- Hermione, tu connais Trevor Collins? Il dirige la chaire de recherche en alchimie médicale à l’Université magique de Cambridge. Mr Collins, Hermione Granger.</p>
<p>- Bonjour.</p>
<p>- Bonjour.</p>
<p>Elle ne se rappellerait d’aucun nom en sortant d’ici. C’était évident.</p>
<p>- Bonjour, je suis Christopher Jing. Ah oui, vous travaillez à Ste-Mangouste, n’est-ce pas? Nous travaillons à l’Institut pharmacomagique d’Édimbourg.</p>
<p>- Bonjour.</p>
<p>- Bonjour.</p>
<p>- Bonjour.</p>
<p>Oh, Merlin, si tout ce cirque pouvait prendre fin.</p>
<p>- Ah, voici Anita Pembrooke. Et vous devez être Rafaele Van Derke? Hermione, as-tu déjà rencontré Severus Rogue?</p>
<p>Elle manqua de se faire un torticolis en tournant la tête. Lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur ce visage d’albâtre terriblement familier, elle eut le sentiment étrange que le temps se dilatait, que le brouhaha assourdissant des conversations s’était tu.</p>
<p>Elle n’avait pas vu Severus Rogue depuis la fermeture dramatique de Poudlard, huit ans plus tôt. Comment un homme qu’elle avait côtoyé tous les jours pouvait-il paraître si méconnaissable? Était-il vraiment aussi grand? Ses cheveux, aussi sombres?</p>
<p>Rogue esquissait un rictus amusé. Certaines choses ne changeaient pas.</p>
<p>- Nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés, répondit-il à la place d’Hermione.</p>
<p>Cette voix.</p>
<p>Grands dieux, cette voix. Comment avait-elle pu l’oublier?</p>
<p>Et ces yeux, Merlin, ces yeux noirs qui vous tutoyaient sans détour.</p>
<p>C’était comme voir un revenant.</p>
<p>Le charme se brisa.</p>
<p>Hermione réalisa qu’elle avait encore la bouche entrouverte de surprise lorsqu’une autre personne se succéda devant elle. Severus Rogue avait disparu dans la masse.</p>
<p>- Bonjour, je suis Rita Brown.</p>
<p>Hermione n’écoutait plus rien.</p>
<p>Elle se prêta à l’interminable ronde des présentations avec un sourire distrait, puis faussa compagnie à son collègue Chris. Il était temps de rentrer. Elle se sentait épuisée.</p>
<p>Mais plutôt que de transplaner ou de sortir au grand air, elle fendit lentement la foule en sens inverse, observant tous ces visages inconnus sur son passage. Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle s’attardait ici. Elle était comme hypnotisée.</p>
<p>Elle déboucha à l’autre extrémité de la salle, là où quelques personnes discutaient à l’écart, à travers les ramages d’une rangée de plantes d’intérieur.</p>
<p>Une voix très grave se fit entendre.</p>
<p>- Cherchez-vous quelque chose, Miss Granger?</p>
<p>Elle se retourna et dut étirer le cou pour regarder l’homme qui s’était posté juste derrière elle.</p>
<p>- Plus maintenant, dit-elle.</p>
<p>Elle ne savait pas ce qui lui prenait.</p>
<p>Elle ne se trouvait pas dans un bar moldu, elle n’était pas à moitié saoule, mais si elle avait eu à repérer le mâle le plus intéressant de l’endroit, elle n’aurait eu aucune hésitation.</p>
<p>C’était Severus Rogue.</p>
<p>Il n’était certainement pas le plus beau, mais elle n’avait d’yeux que pour ces mystérieuses prunelles d’onyx.</p>
<p>Elle s’approcha d’un pas, même s’ils se tenaient éloignés des autres conversations. Des effluves d’herbes et de terre lui emplirent les narines. Manifestement, le Maître des potions n’avait pas changé de carrière.</p>
<p>Il lui renvoya un visage imperturbable. Mais elle décida qu’il allait flancher, comme tous les autres avant lui.</p>
<p>- J’ai soif, dit-elle. Vous m’offrez un verre?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Le roi et la reine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>C’était une erreur.</p>
<p>Hermione l’avait su dès l’instant où Severus Rogue lui avait tendu son bras pour les faire transplaner devant le pub voisin. C’était un jeu de contrôle, et elle lui avait laissé le contrôle. Elle devait reprendre les choses en main.</p>
<p>- Deux Firewhisky, demanda-t-elle à la barmaid.</p>
<p>Ils prirent place à une table à l’écart. Elle approcha sa chaise tout près de la sienne pour permettre à leurs genoux de se toucher sous la table. La proximité était sans équivoque.</p>
<p>Elle n’agit avec assurance que parce qu’elle avait répété ce scénario dix fois, vingt fois. Elle avait perdu le compte. L’adrénaline lui coulait dans les veines. Son cœur voulait lui sortir de la poitrine.</p>
<p>Elle n’avait jamais séduit un sorcier de cette façon. Encore moins un homme qu’elle connaissait. Et surtout pas Severus Rogue, bon sang. Mais elle était comme envoûtée par ces yeux noirs, cette silhouette imposante, ces cheveux aile de corbeau, cette voix encore plus grave que dans ses souvenirs.</p>
<p>Elle devina que sa nouvelle vie lui souriait. Son visage était encore translucide, mais il n’avait plus ce teint maladif qui trahissait un emploi du temps inhumain à l’époque de Poudlard.</p>
<p>- Vous avez changé, Miss Granger.</p>
<p>- Vous aussi.</p>
<p>Elle but une longue gorgée d’alcool. Elle en aurait cruellement besoin.</p>
<p>- Vous n’êtes pas obligé de me faire la conversation, dit-elle sans détour. Nous ne sommes pas ici pour ça.</p>
<p>Il la contempla d’un air franchement amusé qui fit réaliser à Hermione qu’elle avait oublié l’étape 2 : vérifier si le Mâle était célibataire.</p>
<p>Elle rassembla son courage et prit dans la sienne la grande main élégante qui reposait sur la table. Elle nota rapidement qu’il ne portait pas d’alliance, mais elle se perdit dans la contemplation de ces longues phalanges régulières, de cette paume ample et forte. Elle les imagina manipuler mille ingrédients odoriférants. Enserrer une épaule. Recouvrir un sein.</p>
<p>La voix soyeuse la tira de sa rêverie.</p>
<p>- Vous vous trompez de main, Granger.</p>
<p>Le ton était moqueur.</p>
<p>Elle constata qu’elle s’était emparée de sa main droite. La gauche était enroulée autour de son verre de Firewhisky à peine entamé.</p>
<p>Oh, Merlin.</p>
<p>Elle en perdait son latin. Autant passer à l’étape 3 immédiatement. Mais elle dut commander un autre verre pour trouver l’audace de poser le prochain geste. Elle l’avala aussi vite que le premier.</p>
<p>- Qu’est-ce qui vous rend si nerveuse? demanda Rogue, un sourcil haussé dans cette mimique ironique qu’elle avait vue mille fois.</p>
<p>Il ne la prenait pas au sérieux. La détermination d’Hermione à l’impressionner n’en fut que plus grande. Il fallait foncer. C’était maintenant ou jamais.</p>
<p>Elle ignora sa pique, se pencha vers lui et se força à poser la main exactement au même endroit que d’habitude, juste en haut de la cuisse, dans le creux de l’aine. Elle espéra qu’il ne pouvait pas sentir qu’elle tremblait. Elle approcha les lèvres de son oreille, pour lui chuchoter ces mots qu’elle avait chuchotés à tant d’autres hommes avant lui, mais il tourna la tête pour la regarder en face. Les iris noires la paralysèrent.</p>
<p>Elle eut l’impression que Severus Rogue voyait clair dans son petit jeu. Qu’il pouvait lire au fond d’elle, derrière l’armure de papier qu’elle s’était fabriquée. Ces yeux-là, elle ne pouvait pas leur mentir.</p>
<p>La voix grave s’éleva par-dessus la musique feutrée.</p>
<p>- Où est passée la sage petite princesse de Gryffondor?</p>
<p>- Je ne sais pas.</p>
<p>Elle se serait giflée. <i>Je ne sais pas</i>. Putain. C’était les paroles les moins sexy qu’on pouvait dire à un homme quand on avait la main posée pratiquement sur sa queue.</p>
<p>Elle s’écarta.</p>
<p>C’était assez. Ce serait suffisant. Et si Severus Rogue ne la suivait pas jusqu’aux toilettes, il pouvait bien aller au diable. Elle recula son tabouret et se leva. Pendant une seconde, le sol donna l’impression de tanguer. Elle respira un bon coup et passa entre les tables d’un pas qui se voulait assuré.</p>
<p>L’instant d’après, une grande main tiède captura la sienne. Rogue la dépassa, et finalement ce fut lui qui la pilota jusqu’au fond du pub. Lui qui verrouilla la porte derrière eux.</p>
<p>Elle n’osa pas lui adresser ce regard interminable qui rendaient les autres hommes impatients. Elle se mit aussitôt à genoux devant lui et entreprit de détacher son pantalon. Les gestes d’Hermione étaient maladroits, ses mains tremblotaient, sa tête tournait.</p>
<p>Ce n’était plus elle la reine des lieux. C’était lui le roi.</p>
<p>Deux longs doigts vinrent caresser la racine de ses cheveux pendant qu’elle se battait avec la boucle de la ceinture. Un frisson la secoua. Elle essaya de se concentrer sur le pantalon qu’elle fit descendre le long des interminables jambes de Rogue, mais elle se surprit à observer, fascinée, les muscles qui saillaient sous la peau pâle, parsemée de poils très noirs.</p>
<p>Hermione remonta les yeux jusqu’au caleçon sombre, sous lequel pointait un sexe déjà gonflé. Elle l’en libéra avec précaution. Il était long, rose, parcourut de veines sinueuses.</p>
<p>Un reniflement amusé la tira de sa contemplation.</p>
<p>- On admire le paysage, Granger?</p>
<p>Elle se sentit ridicule de rougir. Il était temps de reprendre le contrôle.</p>
<p>Elle nicha le nez au creux des poils sombres et parcourut lentement le membre dressé pour le humer, le taquiner, finalement le goûter. Quand elle le prit dans sa bouche, elle s’attendit à ce que Rogue lui tienne les cheveux à pleines poignées ou pousse des grognements. </p>
<p>Mais au lieu de tout ça, sa respiration resta régulière, forte mais ample, et les longs doigts continuèrent à dessiner des cercles lents à travers ses cheveux. Que dire, sinon que Severus Rogue avant un self-control impressionnant?</p>
<p>Elle le suça plus goulument. Elle voulait qu’il perde le nord, lui aussi, comme tous les autres. Elle crut qu’elle avait réussi quand les grandes mains lui enveloppèrent la tête. Mais c’était pour l’obliger à se retirer. Elle le regarda d’un air perdu. Elle ne comprenait pas.</p>
<p>Il lui tira les mains pour la hisser debout.</p>
<p>- Je…</p>
<p>Il la fit pivoter.</p>
<p>- Du calme. Je vais juste vous caresser.</p>
<p>Un grand bras fort la maintint contre lui. Elle s’y agrippa instinctivement et contempla, comme hypnotisée, la longue main pâle qui se fraya un chemin sous sa jupe.</p>
<p>Aucun homme ne l’avait touchée en pareilles circonstances. Elle avait répété ce petit manège tant de fois, et personne ne s’était jamais préoccupé de lui donner sa part.</p>
<p>Elle tressaillit quand les grands doigts tâtèrent sa culotte.</p>
<p>- Doucement, murmura la voix grave à son oreille. </p>
<p>Il la serra plus fort. Sa poitrine était ample et chaude.</p>
<p>Il la toucha encore. Lentement. Tranquillement. Elle renversa la tête dans le creux de son épaule. Bientôt, ce furent ses halètements à elle qui ponctuèrent la musique qu’on entendant en sourdine.</p>
<p>Ce n’était pas supposé se passer comme ça.</p>
<p>Il fallait qu’elle parte. Il suffisait qu’elle dise <i>stop</i>, mais ce petit mot refusait de franchir ses lèvres. Elle voulait juste attendre une seconde de plus, le temps de recevoir une dernière caresse, puis une autre, et cette gourmandise n’avait pas de fin.</p>
<p>Quand la main de Rogue s’immobilisa contre son sexe, ce n’était pas parce qu’Hermione l’avait réclamé.</p>
<p>- Je vous emmène à mon hôtel.</p>
<p>Elle sursauta.</p>
<p>- Non, je ne peux pas.</p>
<p>- Vraiment?</p>
<p>- Je ne…</p>
<p>Son objection se mua en gémissement quand il glissa les doigts sous sa culotte et les posa directement sur sa vulve mouillée. Les genoux d’Hermione se ramollirent. Il resserra l’étau de son bras autour d’elle pour la maintenir debout.</p>
<p>- Nous pouvons aussi restés plantés ici, dit Rogue, de cette voix insupportablement calme. Mais je doute que vous tiendrez encore sur vos deux pieds bien longtemps. </p>
<p>Les longs doigts vinrent taquiner ce petit bulbe de chair si sensible. Cet infime geste anéantit le peu de sens commun qui restait à Hermione. Ses jambes fléchirent à nouveau. Elle s’accrocha au bras de Rogue comme si elle se noyait.</p>
<p>- Alors? insista la voix soyeuse.</p>
<p>- Ok.</p>
<p>Elle était perdue.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Perdre le nord</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione atterrit à plat ventre sur un lit.</p>
<p>Une fraction de seconde plus tard, tout le poids de Severus Rogue l’enfonça dans le matelas. Les couvertures portaient son odeur d’herbes et de forêt. Elle devina qu’il avait dormi ici pour la durée du congrès.</p>
<p>Une grande main vint soulever la masse de boucles qui lui tombait sur la nuque.</p>
<p>La bouche de Rogue s’approcha tout près de son oreille. Son souffle la fit frissonner.</p>
<p>- Alors? Ça ne se passe pas comme on l’avait prévu?</p>
<p>La voix était moqueuse.</p>
<p>Elle essaya de se redresser, mais il l’en empêcha.</p>
<p>- Laissez-moi faire.</p>
<p>Une grande main se posa sur sa taille, descendit sur sa fesse, l’empoigna doucement.</p>
<p>Elle réalisa qu’elle attendait la suite en retenant son souffle. Elle voulait juste qu’il la touche encore.</p>
<p>- Maintenant, montrez-moi ce que vous avez dans le ventre, Hermione Granger.</p>
<p>La main se fraya un chemin sous elle et vint taquiner sa chair sensible. Elle gémit, haleta, se tortilla, se braqua contre le poids qui l’écrasait sur le lit.</p>
<p>Comment ça pouvait être si bon?</p>
<p>Il s’écarta brièvement d’elle pour rabattre sa jupe sur sa taille, lui retirer ses collants et ses sous-vêtements. Quand il s’installa à nouveau sur elle, elle mit peu de temps à se laisser complètement aller, les mains crispées sur les couvertures.</p>
<p>Après un moment, elle retrouva ses esprits, puis prit conscience du grand sexe palpitant niché entre ses deux fesses. Elle avait eu sa part. C’était à son tour de donner le change. Ce n’était pas ce qu’elle voulait depuis le début, de toute façon? Faire perdre la tête à Severus Rogue?</p>
<p>Elle remua le bassin contre lui. Cette fois, il n’eut pas besoin de se faire prier. Il la hissa sur ses genoux comme si elle était une poupée de chiffon et vint se presser contre ses replis tendres. Elle tressaillit. Elle aurait dû dicter elle-même le rythme, le faire poireauter au moins un peu, mais ses muscles s’étaient changés en beurre. Elle pria pour qu’il soit doux.</p>
<p>C’était arrivé une seule fois qu’elle laisse un de ses rancards de fond de bar la prendre de cette façon, et Hermione s’était juré de ne jamais recommencer. Ça avait été douloureux. Se faire sauter par un pur inconnu n’avait eu rien de plaisant, encore moins dans cette position qui lui imposait une vulnérabilité complète.</p>
<p>Elle écartilla les yeux quand la verge se fraya un chemin en elle avec une lenteur insupportable. Cette fois, un profond soupir se fit entendre au-dessus d’elle. Severus Rogue était humain lui aussi, finalement.</p>
<p>Elle exhala en même temps que lui le souffle qu’elle avait retenu prisonnier, puis cambra le dos davantage pour que la posture soit plus confortable.</p>
<p>Puis elle attendit, sans défense, que Rogue prenne son plaisir en elle comme bon lui semblait.</p>
<p>- Tout va bien?</p>
<p>Les grands doigts tracèrent lentement des dessins invisibles sur ses fesses, sa taille, ses cuisses. Sa peau se couvrit de chair de poule. Son excitation recommença à bouillir, comme en sourdine.</p>
<p>- Hermione, insista-t-il.</p>
<p>C’était étrange, l’entendre prononcer son prénom. Sa voix calme contrastait avec ce grand sexe qui pulsait en elle. Elle se sentait saturée. Coincée. Mais les caresses légères sur son corps eurent raison de ses résistances.</p>
<p>- Oui, souffla-t-elle contre la couette.</p>
<p>Il lui empoigna les hanches et entreprit de danser ce ballet vieux comme le monde, lentement, doucement. Elle savait qu’il se contenait. Sa respiration s’accordait à ses coups de bassins, amples, réguliers. Elle se laissa bercer par le rythme qu’il dictait.</p>
<p>Bientôt, les mains se resserrèrent autour de sa taille. Les longs doigts furent agités de tremblements. Il était sur le point de s’enflammer.</p>
<p>Le mouvement s’arrêta net et Hermione sut, au son du souffle de Rogue, à quel point il lui en coûta de mettre fin à la stimulation.</p>
<p>- Souhaitez-vous que je me retire?</p>
<p>Une note rauque qu’elle n’avait jamais entendue perça dans sa voix de basse.</p>
<p>- Non, s’entendit-elle répondre.</p>
<p>Elle ne savait pas quelle frénésie s’était emparée d’elle. Elle n’avait jamais laissé un coup d’un soir éjaculer en elle, c’était un geste trop intime. Mais le bon sens avait pris le bord. Elle n’avait plus qu’un souhait en tête, ardent, désespéré : que Severus Rogue prenne complètement possession d’elle. Qu’il la domine. Qu’il marque son territoire en elle. C’était inexplicable. Viscéral.</p>
<p>Il le fit.</p>
<p>Il la pilonna sans merci, l’enfonça dans le matelas, lui arracha un glapissement de surprise à chaque secousse. Le dos d’Hermione cria grâce, la peau fine de son périnée aussi. La posture était devenue très inconfortable. Mais elle resta toute molle sous lui, complètement abandonnée à sa force brute.</p>
<p>Finalement, l’inatteignable Severus Rogue était un homme comme les autres. Il s’emportait lui aussi. Il grognait, il jurait, il jouissait, il s’écroulait lui aussi sur sa partenaire quand il était allé au bout de son plaisir.</p>
<p>Elle reçut tout son poids sans rechigner. Ils cherchèrent leur souffle avec la même précipitation.</p>
<p>Hermione savait qu’il faudrait bientôt retourner à la réalité, que la fièvre laisserait place au malaise. Qu’il faudrait se regarder dans les yeux et gérer l’inconfort de s’être envoyé en l’air de façon magistrale avec quelqu’un qu’on aurait mieux fait d’éviter.</p>
<p>Mais Rogue, au lieu de s’écarter d’elle, posa à nouveau les doigts sur son sexe. Elle tressaillit. Il bougea de façon à peine perceptible, tout juste assez pour que la pression ne soit pas désagréable sur le petit bourgeon rendu hypersensible par les caresses précédentes.</p>
<p>C’était trop. Elle laissa échapper un son étranglé.</p>
<p>Rogue, lui, eut un reniflement amusé. Il prit une grande respiration, comme pour retrouver l’usage de sa voix.</p>
<p>- Vous êtes encore capable d’en donner, on dirait.</p>
<p>Elle devina plus qu’elle ne vit son petit sourire ironique.</p>
<p>Il la toucha encore et, cette fois, il dut glisser un bras autour d’elle pour l’empêcher de se tortiller.</p>
<p>- Ce n’est pas fini, Hermione. Je n’en ai pas fini avec vous.</p>
<p>Son ton était ferme. Elle le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu’aucune supplique ne ferait flancher sa volonté.</p>
<p>Il poussa ses genoux contre ceux d’Hermione pour les espacer davantage, dans une posture qui n’avait plus rien de convenable. Il ne s’était pas encore retiré d’elle, il se réenfonça aussi loin qu’il put. Sa verge avait diminué de taille, juste assez pour que la sensation d’étirement fut moins intense. Le sperme tiédi coula le long du bas-ventre d’Hermione, pour aller se perdre sous l’élastique de sa jupe repliée.</p>
<p>Elle resta là, captive, écartillée, les fesses dressées en l’air comme une offrande.</p>
<p>Les doigts glissèrent encore sur son clitoris gonflé, avec cette légèreté insupportable, et ne le lâchèrent plus.</p>
<p>C’était vraiment trop. Toute cette fin d’après-midi avait été trop intense, trop chaotique, dès l’apparition impromptue de Severus Rogue jusqu’à cet ultime supplice, dans cette chambre d’hôtel.</p>
<p>Elle fut dépassée.</p>
<p>Elle tenta de se débattre, mais le rapport de force était inégal. Rogue la garda empalée bien profondément et l’obligea à recevoir ce plaisir lent, intense, qu’elle n’arrivait plus à gérer. Elle ne savait plus si elle avait envie de gémir ou de pleurer, si elle devait le supplier d’arrêter la torture ou de la poursuivre. Alors, elle agrippa un oreiller et y enfouit le visage pour que Rogue ne l’entende pas, pendant que lui murmurait des paroles qu’elle percevait à moitié, de cette voix désespérément calme.</p>
<p>- Doucement, Hermione, doucement. Encore un peu. C’est presque terminé.</p>
<p>La jouissance l’emporta comme un raz-de-marée.</p>
<p>Elle perdit le nord.</p>
<p>De longues secondes plus tard, elle réalisa qu’elle était roulée en boule sur le côté, vidée de toute énergie. Des courants d’air parcouraient ses jambes nues. Sa jupe avait été rabattue sur ses fesses.</p>
<p>Il faisait froid. La chambre était silencieuse. Rogue était invisible.</p>
<p>Elle se redressa sur un coude. Sa tête tournait.</p>
<p>- Prenez votre temps. Vous avez bu beaucoup d’alcool rapidement.</p>
<p>Elle ferma les yeux. Il était toujours là. Juste derrière elle, sur le lit.</p>
<p>Elle s’assit laborieusement, souffla un bon coup.</p>
<p>- Vous ai-je fait mal?</p>
<p>Elle se tourna avec précaution pour le regarder. Le matelas donna l’impression de tanguer.</p>
<p>Rogue la contemplait dans une posture complètement relâchée, adossé contre la tête du lit, un bras derrière la nuque, la chemise froissée, les jambes ouvertes sur un sexe à peine repu dans son nid de poils sombres.</p>
<p>Quelque chose s’agita au creux du ventre d’Hermione.</p>
<p>- Non.</p>
<p>C’était un mensonge. Elle avait mal au dos, à la nuque, aux fesses, partout. Mais elle était trop troublée pour vraiment s’en préoccuper. Elle prit conscience que ses joues étaient mouillées. Elle les essuya et regarda machinalement ses doigts. Son mascara avait coulé.</p>
<p>- Vous sentez-vous bien, Hermione?</p>
<p>Les prunelles d’onyx l’observaient. Elle ne savait pas ce qui la perturbait le plus dans toute cette situation. Son sentiment de vulnérabilité ou l’attention soutenue de Severus Rogue.</p>
<p>- Oui, souffla-t-elle. Je vais… je dois partir.</p>
<p>Elle se pencha pour ramasser sa culotte et ses collants échoués au pied du lit. Rogue suivit ses gestes des yeux. Quand elle s’apprêta à transplaner, il allongea le bras, prit la main d’Hermione et la tira en douceur.</p>
<p>- Venez ici un instant.</p>
<p>II ramassa sa propre baguette et en effleura le ventre d’Hermione, à travers ses vêtements. Une sensation de chaleur lui picota la peau. Il lui avait lancé un charme de contraception et de protection contre les infections. Le genre de chose qu’elle gérait habituellement toute seule, de retour chez elle, avant de prendre sa douche.</p>
<p>- Merci.</p>
<p>Elle songea qu’elle ne reverrait peut-être pas ces yeux noirs avant longtemps, peut-être huit autres années, peut-être vingt.</p>
<p>C’était bizarre, cette idée du karma de rassembler deux fantômes du passé puis de les laisser presque aussitôt se dire adieu d’un regard silencieux.</p>
<p>Certaines rencontres étaient aussi brèves que fulgurantes. Celle-là en était une.</p>
<p>L’instant d’après, Hermione avait disparu.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Le château de cartes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <b>Voici la suite. Évidemment, le karma n’a pas l’intention de séparer Hermione et Severus trop longtemps. Bonne lecture!</b>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ce matin-là, un véritable branle-bas agitait les corridors de l’Institut pharmacomagique d’Édimbourg. Encore un projet qui démarrait à l’improviste, dans un chaos plus ou moins contrôlé. Mais Hermione, avec son doigté habituel, ne mettrait que quelques jours à faire régner l’ordre et la méthode dans ce foutoir.</p>
<p>- On a obtenu un financement important de Ste-Mangouste, expliquait rapidement Anastasia, sa patronne.</p>
<p>Elle pilota Hermione d’un bureau à l’autre.</p>
<p>- Ah, voici Victor. Alchimiste médicomagique, comme toi. Il est ici pour trois mois.</p>
<p>Hermione et Victor échangèrent une poignée de main.</p>
<p>Anastasia se tourna vers elle. Un rayon de soleil qui s’infiltrait par la fenêtre tomba dans sa longue chevelure blonde et ondulée, la faisant scintiller comme de l’or blanc. Hermione ne connaissait personne d’autre qu’Anastasia pour correspondre aussi bien à la description des princesses dans les contes de fée moldus. Parfois, elle se demandait si sa patronne n’avait pas des gènes de vélane.</p>
<p>- Il pourra aider Chris pour les tests, expliqua Anastasia, avec son accent polonais chantonnant.</p>
<p>Elles marchèrent jusqu’au bureau suivant. Hermione dut écarter des deux bras la volée de rouleaux de parchemins qui filait droit sur elle. Le lundi matin, les travailleurs de l’Institut s’envoyaient tellement de messages internes que quelqu’un finissait toujours par en recevoir un dans l’œil.</p>
<p>- Et voici Severus Rogue, enchaîna Anastasia d’un ton énergique. Je l’ai convaincu de prêter main-forte au projet pour quelques mois. Il sera un très bon élément pour l’équipe.</p>
<p>Mais Hermione n’écoutait plus. Pour la deuxième fois en l’espace de quelques jours à peine, elle se retrouva sans voix devant le sombre héros de guerre.</p>
<p>Elle n’y croyait pas.</p>
<p>Elle était sous le choc.</p>
<p>Et pourtant, Severus Rogue se tenait bel et bien devant elle, en chair et en os. La main d’Hermione se perdit dans la sienne. Sa poigne était chaude, solide.</p>
<p>Les prunelles noires, amusées, se rivèrent aux siennes.</p>
<p>Elle ne dit rien. Elle n’avait plus de mots.</p>
<p>Elle sentit immédiatement, confusément, que le château de cartes sur lequel elle avait construit son quotidien allait bientôt s’effondrer.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chez George</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione était chargée de projet en raison de sa capacité impressionnante à tout orchestrer à la perfection, mais cette semaine, elle se sentait comme une débutante.</p>
<p>Elle avait passé quatre jours à éviter soigneusement son nouveau collègue, Severus Rogue, alors que les raisons de devoir lui parler s’accumulaient sur son bureau, dans sa filière de dossiers à compléter.</p>
<p>Elle n’y arrivait pas. La nervosité lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens.</p>
<p>Que pouvait-il bien penser d’elle?</p>
<p>Oh, Merlin, elle s’était donnée à lui sans aucune forme de préambule, qu’aurait-il bien pu penser d’elle, à part qu’elle était un coup facile? C’était probablement ce qu’elle était devenue, en fait.</p>
<p>- Hermione?</p>
<p>Elle leva la tête du rapport qu’elle n’avait pas pu rédiger, faute de connaître les informations qui l’attendaient dans le bureau du Maître des potions.</p>
<p>Son collègue Chris avait passé la tête par la porte.</p>
<p>- Es-tu prête?</p>
<p>- Non, je vais vous rejoindre dans quelques minutes.</p>
<p>- Comme tu veux.</p>
<p>De nombreux collègues étaient déjà rassemblés Chez George quand Hermione arriva à son tour.</p>
<p>C’était un pub tranquille, juste en face de l’Institut pharmacomagique d’Édimbourg, l’endroit parfait où toutes les équipes se rassemblaient le jeudi, autour d’une bièraubeurre, pour faire le point de façon décontractée sur le travail accompli durant la semaine.</p>
<p>Hermione eut tôt fait de repérer la haute silhouette noire parmi un autre groupe de gens, plus loin. Son cœur rata un battement. Ainsi, Severus Rogue avait été rapidement initié à la tradition des jeudis après-midi.</p>
<p>Elle essaya de repousser ce détail dans un coin de son cerveau et rejoignit ses autres collègues, qui étaient assis à l’autre bout du pub.</p>
<p>Le tour de table se fit rondement, les bièraubeurres furent bues avec entrain. Bientôt, les membres de l’équipe commencèrent à se lever, prêts à rejoindre leurs familles pour la soirée.</p>
<p>- Allez-y sans moi, leur dit Hermione. Je vais passer à la salle de bain.</p>
<p>Du coin de l’œil, elle avait noté que les collègues de Severus Rogue étaient déjà partis, mais que celui-ci était resté seul, assis au bar.</p>
<p>Elle se rendit aux toilettes, les genoux mous. Le miroir lui renvoya un reflet accablé. Elle tenta de respirer normalement.</p>
<p>Elle était une Gryffondor, elle avait participé à l’effort de guerre, elle possédait même un Ordre de Merlin troisième classe. Et pourtant, elle se sentait incapable d’affronter l’homme mystérieux et taciturne avec qui elle avait eu la bêtise de s’envoyer en l’air.</p>
<p>Elle était ridicule.</p>
<p>Lorsqu’elle retourna dans le pub, Rogue était toujours là, à siroter tranquillement ce qui ressemblait à un scotch.</p>
<p>Si Hermione attendait un signe clair du destin, c’était probablement maintenant.</p>
<p>Elle marcha vers le comptoir, le cœur battant à tout rompre.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Tête-à-tête</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Puis-je m’asseoir?</p>
<p>Hermione aurait voulu parler d’une voix plus assurée, mais ses cordes vocales en avaient décidé autrement.</p>
<p>Severus Rogue répondit sans se retourner.</p>
<p>- La place est libre.</p>
<p>Elle devina qu’il l’avait remarquée, lui aussi. Il attendait qu’elle ose venir lui parler. Elle se sentit terriblement prévisible.</p>
<p>Elle tira le tabouret, y posa les fesses et lissa inutilement sa jupe. Son cœur lui martelait la poitrine. Elle posa les mains sur ses cuisses, fixa un point devant elle et poussa un long soupir tremblant.</p>
<p>Inutile d’essayer de sauver les apparences. Elle était en proie à une agitation qui ne pouvait pas échapper aux yeux inquisiteurs de Severus Rogue.</p>
<p>Il tourna enfin la tête vers elle, mais elle n’osa plus le regarder.</p>
<p>Comment ça pouvait être aussi difficile? Comment avait-elle pu essayer de séduire <i>cet homme</i> parmi tous les autres?</p>
<p>- Vous êtes moins bravache sans deux verres de Firewhisky dans le nez, dit la voix de velours. Êtes-vous encore venue me faire une proposition indécente?</p>
<p>Elle ferma les yeux.</p>
<p>- Non.</p>
<p>Il eut un reniflement amusé.</p>
<p>- Je suis assez déçu. Moi qui croyais vous aviez voulu me souhaiter la bienvenue de façon spéciale. Mais à en juger par le soin que vous avez mis à m’éviter toute la semaine, je présume que ce n’était pas le cas.</p>
<p>Elle rouvrit les paupières et trouva le courage de lui faire face. Il l’observait avec ce regard incisif dont il avait le secret. Une sensation inconfortable se nicha au creux du ventre d’Hermione, à mi-chemin entre la douleur et le chatouillement.</p>
<p>- Vous le saviez, dit-elle d’une voix sans timbre. Vous saviez que nous allions être collègues.</p>
<p>- Pas vous, visiblement.</p>
<p>- Non. Écoutez, professeur…</p>
<p>- Ce sera <i>Severus</i>, désormais. Nous sommes collègues. Entre autres choses.</p>
<p>Elle essaya de soutenir son regard amusé.</p>
<p>- <i>Severus</i>, répéta-t-elle.</p>
<p>Prononcer son prénom était très étrange.</p>
<p>- Je… Je voulais vous dire que nous ne pouvons pas recommencer… <i>ça</i>.</p>
<p>- Recommencer quoi, Hermione? Le moment où vous vous êtes mise à genoux devant moi? Ou celui où vous m’avez présenté vos fesses?</p>
<p>Elle devint écarlate. Il s’en amusa.</p>
<p>- Vous rougissez beaucoup, pour une femme qui séduit les hommes avec autant d’aplomb.</p>
<p>Elle respira un bon coup.</p>
<p>- Je sais ce que vous pensez de moi, maintenant. Mais ça ne pourra pas se reproduire.</p>
<p>Il avala tranquillement une gorgée de scotch.</p>
<p>- Et qu’est-ce que je pense de vous?</p>
<p>
  <i>Que je suis une traînée.</i>
</p>
<p>Mais elle le contempla, incapable de répondre.</p>
<p>Il posa son verre.</p>
<p>- Vous me plaisez, Hermione, dit-il sans détour.</p>
<p>Elle sentit ses joues s’empourprer à nouveau. Comment pouvait-elle rougir devant ce genre de compliment après s’être livrée à lui sans aucune retenue? Elle était ridicule.</p>
<p>- Ce que nous avons fait était une erreur, dit-elle.</p>
<p>Rogue eut un rictus moqueur.</p>
<p>- Vraiment? Je croyais que vous étiez une scientifique. Ne me dites pas que vous vous basez sur un seul échantillon pour tirer vos conclusions. Si vous avez un minimum de rigueur, vous accepterez que nous passions encore un moment ensemble, ou deux ou trois, pour vérifier si c’est aussi plaisant que la première fois.</p>
<p>- Professeur…</p>
<p>- Vous n’aviez pas tant de scrupules à me traîner dans les toilettes la semaine dernière.</p>
<p>- Juste le premier soir.</p>
<p>Il haussa un sourcil.</p>
<p>- Juste le premier soir? Vous vous laissez désirer, maintenant?</p>
<p>- Non, je veux dire… C’était juste pour un soir. C’est tout, maintenant.</p>
<p>- Pourquoi?</p>
<p>- Parce que je vous connais.</p>
<p>Cette fois, elle eut l’impression que Rogue se retenait de rire.</p>
<p>- Êtes-vous en train de me dire que vous ne couchez jamais deux fois avec la même personne?</p>
<p>Hermione fut prise au dépourvu. Elle aurait dû nier, mais elle ne trouva rien à répondre.</p>
<p>- Qui l’eût cru, lâcha Rogue, comme pour lui-même.</p>
<p>- Professeur. Je… <i>Severus</i>. Ça ne peut pas se reproduire. Vraiment. Vous comprenez?</p>
<p>- À vrai dire, non, vous êtes particulièrement nébuleuse. Mais si c’est votre volonté, je vais la respecter.</p>
<p>- D’accord. Merci. Je vais… Je ne vous dérangerai pas plus longtemps.</p>
<p>Elle se leva. Ses jambes lui parurent flageolantes, comme si elle venait de passer un examen oral particulièrement stressant.</p>
<p>- Hermione?</p>
<p>Elle ne s’habituerait jamais à l’entendre prononcer son prénom.</p>
<p>Elle se tourna vers lui. Elle debout et lui assis, leurs visages étaient à la même hauteur.</p>
<p>- Vous n’avez pas besoin de vous sentir embarrassée. Moi aussi, je me suis envoyé en l’air avec vous. Et ce n’est pas parce que vous avez insisté.</p>
<p>- Je…</p>
<p>Elle n’y croyait pas une seule seconde.</p>
<p>Elle était morte de honte, elle se sentait comme une fille facile. Sucer un pur inconnu était une chose, s’exposer au jugement d’un homme qu’elle avait côtoyé pendant des années en était une autre. Comment avait-elle pu être aussi stupide?</p>
<p>Mais pour la première fois depuis le début de leur conversation, Rogue n’avait plus ce petit sourire ironique au coin des lèvres. Son visage était neutre. Il semblait sérieux. Elle s’était préparée à encaisser ses sarcasmes sur la rapidité avec laquelle elle lui avait ouvert ses cuisses, mais il ne l’avait pas vraiment fait.</p>
<p>- D’accord, mentit-elle. Vous avez raison.</p>
<p>Elle s’éloigna.</p>
<p>Elle était sur le point de quitter Chez George lorsqu’elle s’arrêta soudain, une main sur la poignée de porte et l’autre sur son abdomen. Une douleur soudaine lui avait transpercé les entrailles, juste sous le sternum, avant de disparaître aussi vite.</p>
<p>Elle recommença à respirer. Toutes ces émotions étaient beaucoup trop pour elle.</p>
<p>Elle sortit du pub.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Ste-Mangouste</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Vous avez perdu du poids.</p>
<p>La médicomage, assise à son bureau, examinait fixement le dossier d’Hermione. Son chignon gris brillait sous l’éclairage blafard des néons.</p>
<p>Hermione remua sur la table d’examen. Le couvert de papier se froissa sous ses fesses.</p>
<p>Elle haussa les épaules, même si la femme ne la regardait pas.</p>
<p>- Ce sont des choses qui arrivent, dit-elle.</p>
<p>Un thermomètre lévita jusqu’à ses lèvres. Elle retint un soupir, ouvrit la bouche et souleva la langue. Il était évident qu’elle ne faisait pas de fièvre.</p>
<p>- Vous alimentez-vous correctement?</p>
<p>Le thermomètre se retira de sa bouche après avoir produit un halo de lumière jaune.</p>
<p>Sa température était normale, c’était déjà ça.</p>
<p>- Oui, répondit enfin Hermione.</p>
<p>Il y eut un autre silence, alors que la médicomage parcourait encore et encore les informations inscrites devant elle.</p>
<p>- Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous porteuse du maléfice? demanda-t-elle à nouveau.</p>
<p>Hermione ferma brièvement les yeux. Cette question revenait à chaque visite.</p>
<p>- Depuis dix mois.</p>
<p>- Dix mois, répéta la femme, songeuse.</p>
<p>Elle leva enfin la tête vers sa patiente.</p>
<p>- Vous m’avez déjà précisé que votre travail est très prenant, Miss Granger, mais je dois insister sur le fait que vous avez besoin d’habitudes de vie saines et stables.</p>
<p>- Je sais déjà tout ça.</p>
<p>La femme soupira.</p>
<p>- Vivre avec un tel maléfice est difficile, Miss Granger.</p>
<p>Hermione répondit avec irritation.</p>
<p>- Ça aussi, je le sais très bien.</p>
<p>- Avez-vous le soutien de vos proches?</p>
<p>Le cœur d’Hermione rata un battement.</p>
<p>- Bien sûr.</p>
<p>- Souhaitez-vous consulter le psychomage?</p>
<p>- Allez-vous me poser la question chaque fois que nous nous voyons?</p>
<p>- Vous avez le droit de changer d’idée.</p>
<p>- Non.</p>
<p>- Plusieurs patients l’ont fait avant vous, vous savez.</p>
<p>Hermione n’aimait pas la direction que prenait la conversation. Elle se sentait aculée au pied du mur.</p>
<p>Elle s’extirpa de la table d’examen. Debout, elle se sentit plus sûre d’elle. Elle redressa le menton. </p>
<p>- Je dois retourner travailler, dit-elle, d’un ton sans réplique.</p>
<p>La médicomage soutint son regard un moment, puis capitula.</p>
<p>- Bon. Allez-y.</p>
<p>Elle désigna d’un signe de tête la petite boîte de carton posée sur le coin de son bureau.</p>
<p>- N’oubliez pas vos remèdes pour le mois.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Une semaine comme les autres</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione feuilletait rapidement les résultats des tests menés par ses collègues.</p>
<p>Le projet avançait à bon train. À ce rythme-là, les travaux seraient bientôt terminés et un nouveau remède contre le virus de la rage de l’hippogriffe pourrait être commercialisé. Si seulement la direction de l’Institut ne changeait pas d’idée sur la nature du remède à produire, comme elle le faisait invariablement dans chaque projet de développement.</p>
<p>Hermione s’arrêta une seconde ou deux, lorsque des aiguilles invisibles lui piquèrent l’abdomen. Pendant un instant, elle cessa de respirer. Puis la douleur la déserta aussi vite qu’elle était apparue et Hermione recommença à travailler sans y prêter davantage attention.</p>
<p>Elle termina sa tâche, puis rejoint le reste de son département pour la réunion à laquelle Anastasia les avait tous conviés.</p>
<p>- Toujours aussi ponctuelle, toi, lui lança Chris quand elle entra dans la salle bondée.</p>
<p>Hermione avait en effet un talent particulier pour se pointer à ses rendez-vous avec tout au plus trente secondes d’avance.</p>
<p>- C’est ce qu’on appelle gérer son temps adéquatement, répondit-elle en lui adressant un clin d’œil.</p>
<p>Elle se fraya un chemin jusqu’au dernier fauteuil libre et compris, trop tard, qu’elle allait devoir passer la prochaine demi-heure aux côtés de Severus Rogue.</p>
<p>Elle réprima un soupir, prit place sur son siège et s’efforça d’agir de façon tout à fait normale. Personne ne pouvait deviner qu’ils avaient couché ensemble. Personne ne savait même qu’elle avait été l’étudiante de Rogue.</p>
<p>Édimbourg possédait une école supérieure de magie qui accueillait un grand nombre d’étudiants étrangers. Plusieurs d’entre eux restaient travailler à l’Institut pharmacomagique, une fois leur diplôme obtenu. C’était le cas de Chris, venu de Hong-Kong, d’Anastasia qui avait quitté la Pologne pour de bon, et de beaucoup d’autres collègues.</p>
<p>Ces équipes hétéroclites avaient une particularité qu’Hermione appréciait sans contredit : les ravages causés par Voldemort en Angleterre étaient méconnus. Jamais Hermione n’avait reçu une question à ce sujet, même si elle comptait parmi les rares Anglais du département. Et tant mieux, parce qu’elle n’avait pas envie d’en parler.</p>
<p>Hermione soupçonnait Rogue de profiter lui aussi de cet anonymat relatif. Il demeurait réservé et taciturne, mais elle avait été surprise de le voir aussi détendu avec l’équipe. Elle ne l’avait jamais vraiment vu interagir avec d’autres gens que ces élèves qu’il détestait, et c’était probablement à une époque bien sombre de sa vie.</p>
<p>Aujourd’hui, elle avait l’impression que ce lourd passé était vraiment derrière lui. Il osait même porter ses manches de chemise repliées sur ses avant-bras, dévoilant à moitié son tatouage maintenant délavé de la marque des ténèbres. Hermione était certaine qu’il ne se serait jamais permis cette insouciance en compagnie de gens qui avaient tous connu son rôle trouble dans la guerre.</p>
<p>Du coin de l’œil, elle observa ses bras et ses mains sillonnés de veines.</p>
<p>Comme son sexe.</p>
<p>Elle déglutit et dirigea son regard sur Anastasia pour ne plus y penser, mais une espèce de sentiment d’incomplétude s’était niché au creux de son ventre. C’était bizarre d’avoir partagé un moment aussi intime avec un homme, puis de se retrouver face à un inconnu retranché derrière son aura épaisse de mystère.</p>
<p>Hermione n’eut pas le loisir de se concentrer sur les paroles de sa patronne.</p>
<p>Une douleur soudaine lui coupa le souffle. Comme un coup de poignard, juste sous le sternum.</p>
<p>C’était maintenant.</p>
<p>Une journée plus tôt que d’habitude.</p>
<p>Elle dut se faire violence pour détendre les abdominaux et laisser entrer une goulée d’air dans ses poumons. Elle aurait besoin d’oxygène pour réussir à quitter la pièce.</p>
<p>Elle recula son siège d’un mouvement brusque, trop brusque, car toutes les têtes se tournèrent dans sa direction.</p>
<p>- Désolée, s’excusa-t-elle, d’un ton qu’elle espérait neutre. Je reviens.</p>
<p>Elle se leva.</p>
<p>Elle eut besoin de toute la force de sa volonté pour dérouler la colonne vertébrale dans sa posture habituelle, même si la peau de son ventre cria grâce.</p>
<p>Ça faisait tellement mal. C’était tellement soudain.</p>
<p>Elle essaya de marcher vers les toilettes d’un pas normal et s’enferma dans une cabine. Puis, enfin, elle s’autorisa à plisser le visage dans cette grimace de douleur qui ne demandait qu’à surgir. Elle fouilla dans les poches de sa robe, déboucha la minuscule fiole de ses doigts tremblants et but le liquide doré qu’elle contenait.</p>
<p>Elle se mit à compter en articulant silencieusement, pour se donner du courage. Le remède ne mettait que dix secondes à faire effet, et pourtant c’était chaque fois les dix secondes les plus terribles de sa vie.</p>
<p>Un.</p>
<p>Deux.</p>
<p>Trois.</p>
<p>Quatre.</p>
<p>Elle se laissa glisser au sol, incapable de se tenir debout plus longtemps.</p>
<p>Cinq.</p>
<p>Six.</p>
<p>Sept.</p>
<p>Comment ça pouvait être aussi intense? Aussi brutal?</p>
<p>Huit.</p>
<p>Neuf.</p>
<p>Dix.</p>
<p>C’était fini. Elle avait réussi, une fois de plus.</p>
<p>Elle reprit son souffle, s’aspergea le visage d’eau fraîche, essaya de se recomposer.</p>
<p>Puis elle quitta la salle de bain pour replonger dans sa sempiternelle routine de sourires forcés et de mensonges multipliés.</p>
<p>L’énergie l’avait désertée, mais elle n’avait pas le choix.</p>
<p>Ce n’était qu’une semaine comme les autres.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Adam</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Severus?</p>
<p>Il mesurait un liquide verdâtre au compte-gouttes, les sourcils légèrement froncés, et ne la regarda pas lorsqu’elle l’interpella.</p>
<p>- Entrez, Hermione.</p>
<p>Elle pénétra dans son bureau et s’approcha de la table de travail.</p>
<p>Ce matin-là, elle avait rassemblé tout son courage pour accomplir dès la première heure sa tâche la plus difficile de la journée : affronter le Maître des potions. Se retrouver face à lui la plongeait toujours dans la fébrilité, mais elle devait admettre que les choses se passaient beaucoup mieux que ce qu’elle avait redouté.</p>
<p>Rogue avait tenu parole et n’avait jamais refait allusion à leur tête-à-tête pour le moins mouvementé après le Congrès de recherche en médicomagie. Oh, bien sûr, il la gratifiait régulièrement de ses piques habituelles, mais elles étaient sans méchanceté, et Hermione avait fini par s’habituer à son humour déstabilisant. Finalement, peut-être que Severus Rogue pouvait se comporter de façon relativement civilisée.</p>
<p>- Comment ça se passe, vos expérimentations? demanda Hermione.</p>
<p>Les yeux noirs se posèrent brièvement sur elle.</p>
<p>- Bien. Vous aurez les résultats ce soir.</p>
<p>- Parfait. Je voulais aussi vous dire que les tests sont assez concluants jusqu’à maintenant pour Chris et Victor. Par contre, le sérum de saule gris…</p>
<p>La porte du bureau s’ouvrit à nouveau et une femme d’une cinquantaine d’années entra. C’était Irini Popescu, une autre Maître des potions qui travaillait dans le département.</p>
<p>- Severus, puis-je vous parler quand vous aurez deux minutes?</p>
<p>- Oui, je passerai vous voir.</p>
<p>Puis Irini remarqua Hermione et lui adressa un regard confus.</p>
<p>- Hermione! Je croyais que vous étiez en voyage de noces?</p>
<p>Hermione haussa les sourcils.</p>
<p>- Quoi? Non.</p>
<p>- Ah, je dois confondre avec quelqu’un d’autre. Adam n’a pas encore fait la grande demande? ajouta-t-elle en lui adressant un clin d’œil.</p>
<p>Hermione eut l’impression que le plancher se dérobait sous ses pieds.</p>
<p>- Pas encore, s’entendit-elle répondre.</p>
<p>Irini repartit en riant.</p>
<p>Hermione fixa la porte close, ne devinant que trop bien les yeux de Rogue rivés sur son visage.</p>
<p>Il y eut un silence épais.</p>
<p>Puis la voix grave s’éleva.</p>
<p>- Qu’est-ce que vous disiez, à propos du sérum de saule?</p>
<p>Elle se tourna vers lui. Il la regardait, le visage impassible.</p>
<p>- C’est… Il n’est pas assez concentré. Pensez-vous que ça peut s’arranger?</p>
<p>- Oui. Je leur donnerai de nouveaux échantillons vendredi matin.</p>
<p>- Merci.</p>
<p>Il redirigea son attention sur sa mixture verdâtre.</p>
<p>Hermione s’apprêta à partir, puis se ravisa.</p>
<p>- Severus?</p>
<p>Sa propre voix lui parut tendue.</p>
<p>Cette fois, Rogue déposa son compte-goutte et son bocal, et se tourna vraiment vers elle.</p>
<p>Elle parla rapidement avant de changer d’idée. Son cœur lui martelait la poitrine.</p>
<p>- Je… À propos de ce qu’Irini a dit… Adam n’est plus mon petit-ami.</p>
<p>Rogue la fixa quelques secondes sans réagir, laissant la nervosité d’Hermione grimper en crescendo.</p>
<p>- Essayez-vous de me dire que vous avez couché avec moi pour vous consoler?</p>
<p>- Non! Non, ça fait longtemps, tout ça. Je veux dire… Je n’aurais pas couché avec vous si j’avais été en couple.</p>
<p>Les prunelles noires fouillèrent encore les siennes.</p>
<p>- Si votre statut avait été une préoccupation pour moi, dit Rogue, je vous aurais questionnée avant de vous baiser dans ma chambre d’hôtel.</p>
<p>La réponse laissa Hermione sans voix.</p>
<p>Probablement qu’il avait raison. Elle n’avait été qu’un coup d’un soir. Severus Rogue s’en foutait, de sa vie amoureuse.</p>
<p>- Je… Oui. D’accord.</p>
<p>Elle le laissa travailler.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Les marques</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Il faisait noir depuis longtemps lorsqu’Hermione revint enfin chez elle, le corps lourd de fatigue, après de longues heures de temps supplémentaire qui n’étaient pas réellement nécessaires. Elle avait seulement ressenti le besoin de s’abrutir de travail pour endiguer le flot de ses pensées.</p>
<p>Il y avait des journées comme celle-là, plus difficiles que les autres.</p>
<p>Hermione contempla la pile de vaisselle sale qui ornait le comptoir de sa cuisine. Elle ouvrit le réfrigérateur et fixa d’un œil absent les étagères quasi vides. Elle aurait dû sortir se chercher un sandwich ou une pizza, au petit resto au coin de la rue, mais le cœur n’y était pas. Il tombait des cordes et elle n’avait pas vraiment faim, de toute façon.</p>
<p>Elle se rendit dans sa chambre et entreprit de se déshabiller.</p>
<p>Son reflet dans le miroir attira son attention. Elle s’approcha et observa ses traits tirés, ses yeux cernés, ses jambes nues. Ses genoux lui parurent noueux. La médicomage avait raison, Hermione avait perdu du poids.</p>
<p>Finalement, elle retira aussi son chandail.</p>
<p>De longues marques apparurent, gravées sur sa peau, formant un mot juste en-dessous de ses seins. Les cicatrices étaient plus rouges que de coutume, signe que le maléfice qui lui pourrissait la vie avait atteint son apogée quelques heures plus tôt, pendant qu’elle parlait à Irini Popescu. Elle avait trouvé encore une fois le courage de se réfugier aux toilettes comme si de rien n’était.</p>
<p>Dans le miroir, le mot apparaissait à l’envers, mais il n’était pas difficile de déchiffrer la signification de ces sept lettres.</p>
<p>
  <i>Traînée.</i>
</p>
<p>Elle fixa l’insulte, longuement.</p>
<p>C’était peut-être ça qu’elle était devenue, au fond. Une traînée.</p>
<p>Elle avait donné raison à ses agresseurs.</p>
<p>Elle enfila un t-shirt trop grand (le seul vestige de sa relation avec Adam) et se roula en boule dans son lit. Elle aurait voulu s’endormir aussitôt, mais les minutes s’écoulèrent lentement pendant qu’elle fixait la noirceur, les yeux grands ouverts.</p>
<p>Elle pensa à Severus Rogue, sans vraiment le vouloir. À son corps grand et lourd et fort, à son sexe d’homme au creux d’elle, à ses yeux d’onyx quand il la regardait.</p>
<p>Elle se demanda si un jour elle rencontrerait quelqu’un qui aurait envie de la toucher malgré l’obscénité imprimée sur sa peau.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Longtemps</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dans la salle à dîner, Hermione déposa la bouilloire fumante et observa les feuilles de thé brunâtres se déployer lentement dans sa tasse. La vapeur et les effluves boisés lui taquinèrent les narines.</p>
<p>Le chuintement de la porte se fit entendre et des pas s’approchèrent. Elle allait se retourner quand une voix de basse inimitable s’éleva derrière elle.</p>
<p>- <i>Longtemps</i>, c’était combien de temps?</p>
<p>Severus Rogue se posta à ses côtés et rinça sa propre tasse dans l’évier, l’air de rien.</p>
<p>Hermione ne comprenait pas.</p>
<p>- Quoi?</p>
<p>Il dirigea ses yeux sombres sur elle. Elle redressa le menton. Leur proximité était inhabituelle.</p>
<p>- Vous avez dit que vous n’étiez plus avec votre petit-ami depuis longtemps.</p>
<p>Elle soutint son regard perçant, prise au dépourvu. Elle ne s’attendait pas à cette question. Elle aurait dû lui servir un mensonge, mais il était difficile de mentir à Severus Rogue. Probablement que ses talents d’espionnage agissaient encore, même des années après la retraite.</p>
<p>- Je… onze mois.</p>
<p>Il haussa un sourcil.</p>
<p>- Et pourquoi vos collègues ne le savent pas?</p>
<p>Encore une fois, elle ne trouva rien d’autre à répondre que la vérité.</p>
<p>- Parce que je ne le leur ai pas encore dit.</p>
<p>Elle quitta la salle à dîner avant que l’interrogatoire ne se poursuive.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Scotch et virgin mojito</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lorsqu’Hermione s’apprêta à quitter Chez George, après le traditionnel verre entre collègues, elle parcourut des yeux les quelques personnes encore présentes, puis repéra la haute silhouette sombre postée au bar.</p>
<p>Elle hésita, puis s’approcha. Elle n’allait pas passer sa vie à se laisser intimider par le grand Severus Rogue.</p>
<p>- Est-ce que je peux m’asseoir?</p>
<p>Sa propre voix lui parut calme, malgré les piques de fébrilité habituelles qui venaient lui chatouiller le creux de l’estomac.</p>
<p>Rogue tourna la tête vers elle, et dans la micro seconde d’attente qui suivit, Hermione sentit son cœur rater un battement. </p>
<p>- Allez-y.</p>
<p>Elle prit place à côté de lui. Ses mains ne tremblaient même pas. Quelle amélioration.</p>
<p>- Qu’est-ce que vous buvez? demanda Rogue en avisant ses mains vides.</p>
<p>Elle fut soulagée. C’était un signe sans équivoque qu’il acceptait sa présence à ses côtés.</p>
<p>- Un <i>virgin mojito</i>.</p>
<p>Il haussa un sourcil.</p>
<p>- Vous pouvez boire de l’alcool sans craindre que je ne vous fasse des avances, ironisa-t-il.</p>
<p>Elle baissa les yeux un instant, puis les riva à nouveau aux prunelles sombres.</p>
<p>- Je bois rarement de l’alcool.</p>
<p>- Heureusement. Sinon je craindrais sérieusement que vous ne finissiez par me briser le cœur.</p>
<p>Elle le contempla, béate.</p>
<p>- Je ne fais que vous taquiner, Hermione.</p>
<p>Les yeux noirs la dévisagèrent, amusés, avec cette intensité déroutante dont eux seuls avaient le secret.</p>
<p>Il se détourna enfin d’elle et commanda son verre. Hermione en profita pour pousser un soupir silencieux.</p>
<p>Ils restèrent assis un bon moment sans se regarder ni se parler.</p>
<p>Lorsqu’Hermione but la première gorgée de son breuvage, elle reprit la parole.</p>
<p>- Je voulais vous parler du projet. Est-ce qu’Anastasia est venue vous voir à votre bureau?</p>
<p>- Non.</p>
<p>- Elle le fera demain. Mais je préférais vous aviser avant. Je sais que vous êtes matinal et je ne veux pas vous laisser travailler inutilement.</p>
<p>- Qu’est-ce qui se passe?</p>
<p>- La direction de l’Institut a changé d’orientation. On ne pourra plus utiliser le sérum de saule gris, l’ingrédient a finalement été jugé trop coûteux.</p>
<p>Rogue haussa les sourcils.</p>
<p>- Rappelez-moi quand ce projet se termine, déjà?</p>
<p>- Dans un mois et demi.</p>
<p>Elle soupira.</p>
<p>- Je sais, enchaîna-t-elle, ça nous laisse très peu de temps pour trouver un autre plan qui fonctionne. Mais on y arrivera. On finit toujours par y arriver.</p>
<p>Elle ajouta, après un instant de réflexion :</p>
<p>- Ne vous inquiétez pas, ils vous paieront toutes vos heures supplémentaires.</p>
<p>Rogue eut un reniflement ironique.</p>
<p>- Je ne suis pas inquiet.</p>
<p>La nouvelle semblait le laisser indifférent.</p>
<p>Hermione se surprit à l’envier. Il s’était laissé convaincre de participer à ce projet foireux, il quitterait ensuite le navire sans avoir à composer avec les frustrations répétées de devoir toujours recommencer le même travail pour divers prétextes administratifs.</p>
<p>- C’est toujours comme ça, lâcha-t-elle. Je ne devrais pas vous le dire, vous n’aurez plus envie de signer le moindre contrat avec nous. Mais c’est la réalité.</p>
<p>Elle contempla son verre. Une vague de nostalgie inexplicable s’était emparée d’elle.</p>
<p>- J’avais cru comprendre qu’une certaine… <i>désorganisation</i> régnait à l’Institut, dit Rogue.</p>
<p>- C’est bien le mot.</p>
<p>Pendant un moment, la musique du pub meubla la conversation à leur place. Hermione remarqua que sa gêne s’était dissipée, petit à petit. Elle posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.</p>
<p>- Qu’est-ce que vous avez fait, depuis la fin de la guerre?</p>
<p>Il la regarda longuement avant de répondre.</p>
<p>- J’ai travaillé à l’étranger, essentiellement.</p>
<p>Sa voix était calme. Hermione conclut que sa curiosité n’était pas déplacée. Après tout, ils étaient collègues. Ils avaient même été amants. Même si leur trop brève rencontre semblait maintenant remonter à un autre siècle.</p>
<p>
  <i>Trop brève?</i>
</p>
<p>Hermione n’eut pas le loisir d’analyser la pensée inattendue qui lui avait traversé l’esprit, car Rogue poursuivit. </p>
<p>- Je suis consultant pour le département de recherche de Ste-Mangouste depuis plusieurs années, entre autres. Je travaille surtout chez moi pour divers clients. Sauf quand des gens comme Anastasia viennent me convaincre de retourner dans le vrai monde.</p>
<p>Hermione sourit, comme pour elle-même.</p>
<p>- Oui, confirma-t-elle. Anastasia peut être assez… enthousiaste.</p>
<p>Rogue but une gorgée de scotch.</p>
<p>- Vous, Hermione?</p>
<p>Pendant une seconde, elle ne sut pas quoi répondre. Elle ne s’attendait pas à ce qu’il la questionne. Pourtant, c’était à prévoir.</p>
<p>Elle s’accouda sur le comptoir.</p>
<p>- Je travaille à l’Institut depuis la fin de mes études supérieures, il y a cinq ans.</p>
<p>Elle savait que Rogue la regardait avec attention, mais elle n’osa plus lever les yeux vers lui.</p>
<p>- Ma question vous met mal à l’aise, constata-t-il.</p>
<p>Elle réalisa qu’elle faisait tourner son verre, machinalement, comme pour se donner contenance. Le geste n’avait pas échappé à Rogue.</p>
<p>Elle s’arrêta net.</p>
<p>- Je… Je n’ai pas l’habitude de parler de moi, avoua-t-elle, le regard baissé sur la feuille de menthe qui barbotait dans son breuvage.</p>
<p>- Ça, je l’avais compris.</p>
<p>Il y eut un silence.</p>
<p>- Pourquoi travaillez-vous ici, Hermione?</p>
<p>La surprise lui fit lever les yeux.</p>
<p>- Vous avez plus de moyens intellectuels que vos deux subordonnés mis ensemble, dit Rogue.</p>
<p>- Chris et Victor sont très travaillants.</p>
<p>La remarque amusa le Maître des potions.</p>
<p>- Je ne dis pas le contraire. Vous n’avez pas besoin de me servir votre numéro de bonne petite princesse de Gryffondor qui défend fidèlement ses collègues. Mais vous pourriez accomplir bien des choses si vous ne perdiez pas votre temps à jouer les marionnettes pour Anastasia. Votre emploi est celui d’un pion. C’est pourquoi je vous demandais : qu’est-ce que vous faites ici?</p>
<p>Hermione fut sans voix pendant un moment.</p>
<p>- Je… je ne sais pas vraiment, lâcha-t-elle finalement.</p>
<p>Il la dévisagea, l’air songeur, et elle eut l’impression d’être scannée aux rayons X. Elle serra machinalement son verre.</p>
<p>- Vous êtes difficile à cerner, dit-il enfin.</p>
<p>Il y avait dans sa voix grave une note patiente qu’elle ne lui avait jamais entendue.</p>
<p>- Qu’est-ce que vous voulez dire?</p>
<p>Elle regretta immédiatement d’avoir posé la question.</p>
<p>Rogue prit le temps de choisir ses mots.</p>
<p>- Tout est intrigant chez vous. À commencer par votre façon d’aborder les hommes puis de vous enfuir en courant quand ils vous retournent vos attentions.</p>
<p>Elle se maudit de rougir à cet instant précis. Les commissures des lèvres de Rogue se retroussèrent de façon imperceptible.</p>
<p>- Votre trouble confirme exactement ce que je dis. C’est sans compter que vous gaspillez votre potentiel dans un poste bidon alors que vos professeurs vous voyaient déjà ministre à l’époque. Et par-dessus tout, vos collègues ne semblent même pas vous connaître.</p>
<p>Il marqua une pause.</p>
<p>- J’ai dû développer un sixième sens pour décoder les gens dans mon autre vie. Mais vous, je ne vous comprends pas.</p>
<p>Elle aurait pu se laisser bercer par sa voix soyeuse, si ses paroles ne l’avaient pas plongée dans l’embarras. Elle retenait son souffle. C’était quoi, cette douloureuse sensation de vulnérabilité quand Rogue la regardait de cette manière? Elle eut l’impression d’être à nouveau à moitié nue devant lui.</p>
<p>- Vous n’avez pas besoin de vous justifier, Hermione. Je n’essaie pas de vous tendre un piège.</p>
<p>Sa remarque ne la rassura qu’à moitié.</p>
<p>Il déposa quelques mornilles sur le comptoir, fit pivoter son siège et s’apprêta à se lever.</p>
<p>- Je vais vous laisser, maintenant.</p>
<p>Pendant une fraction de seconde, leurs visages furent tout près l’un de l’autre. Elle se perdit dans ces yeux noirs comme deux flaques d’encre.</p>
<p>- Avant de vous traumatiser davantage, acheva-t-il, à mi-voix.</p>
<p>Il quitta le pub.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ok, moi aussi je m'arrête ici pour aujourd'hui. Avant de vous traumatiser davantage. Hasta la vista. ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Le commencement</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Voici la suite. Bonne lecture!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La journée avait commencé difficilement.</p>
<p>Hermione savait ce qui se tramait dans son corps. Tous les signes étaient rassemblés. Cette fatigue, cette sensibilité de la peau à chaque effleurement de tissu, cette sensation d’aiguilles invisibles qui venaient lui picoter l’abdomen. La douleur ne demandait qu’à surgir dans toute sa brutalité.</p>
<p>Hermione était prête. Elle n’avait pas le choix.</p>
<p>Elle s’était efforcée de travailler d’arrache-pied sur sa nouvelle planification de projet, mais elle avait été sur le qui-vive tout l’avant-midi, prête à plonger la main dans la poche de sa jupe à tout moment pour y récupérer le remède salvateur.</p>
<p>Mais le maléfice qui l’affligeait n’avait pas seulement l’inconvénient de lui imposer un supplice chaque semaine. Il avait aussi une propension agaçante à se déchaîner au moment le plus inopportun.</p>
<p>De fait, Hermione se trouvait au beau milieu d’une conversation de salle à dîner, entourée de quatre collègues, quand la catastrophe lui tomba sur la tête.</p>
<p>Les discussions étaient animées, tous donnaient leur avis avec emphase sur la nouvelle tangente du projet Rage de l’hippogriffe.</p>
<p>- Anastasia doit demander un sursit à la direction, martelait Victor.</p>
<p>- Ils ne voudront pas, objecta Hermione. Ils ne veulent jamais. Je peux négocier de réquisitionner un autre Maître des potions, si nécessaire.</p>
<p>- Je peux assurer le rythme, répondit Rogue.</p>
<p>- On aurait plutôt besoin d’un alchimiste supplémentaire, intervint Chris.</p>
<p>- Malheureusement, ça ne pourra pas être moi, dit Hermione. Sinon, le projet va devenir un bordel absolu.</p>
<p>- Peut-être Kassy, au troisième étage? suggéra Irini, l’autre Maître des potions.</p>
<p>Hermione fronça les sourcils, songeuse, et porta son verre d’eau à ses lèvres.</p>
<p>Elle n’eut jamais le loisir de répondre. Le maléfice se réveilla sans crier gare. Ce fut comme si le Poudlard Express venait de la percuter.</p>
<p>Elle recracha la lampée d’eau qui lui emplissait encore la bouche, porta les deux mains à son abdomen et se mit à tousser. Le verre se brisa sur le plancher.</p>
<p>Les exclamations de surprise fusèrent autour d’elle.</p>
<p>- Voilà ce qu’elle pense de ton idée, Irini, plaisanta Chris en tapotant gentiment le dos d’Hermione.</p>
<p>Le pauvre, il croyait qu’elle avait avalé de travers.</p>
<p>Sa toux se calma, mais elle rivait encore des grands yeux paniqués sur le visage déconcerté de l’homme qui se tenait pile en face d’elle, dans le cercle.</p>
<p>Il fallait quitter la salle à dîner au plus vite.</p>
<p>Elle se détacha des prunelles noires de Severus Rogue et s’évada de la pièce en se forçant à prolonger la quinte de toux, juste pour sauver les apparences.</p>
<p>Elle se rua à la salle de bain, poussa les portes des cabines une à une pour s’assurer que personne ne s’y trouvait. La dernière porte résista. Hermione aperçut une paire de pied au sol.</p>
<p>Elle fit demi-tour. Il était hors de question que cette femme se demande quelle collègue était en train d’hyperventiler juste à côté.</p>
<p>Hermione ressortit de son refuge aussi vite qu’elle y était entrée, s’assura que personne ne regardait dans sa direction et transplana.</p>
<p>L’instant d’après, elle s’affalait sur le plancher de sa propre salle de bain, dans son appartement.</p>
<p>Comme si elle n’avait pas déjà assez du maléfice qui lui soulevait le cœur, une autre douleur, aussi fulgurante, lui traversa le petit doigt. Elle le regarda. Il était en sang. Son ongle était arraché.</p>
<p>Elle s’était désartibulée en transplanant.</p>
<p>Elle sortit la précieuse petite fiole de sa poche, but le liquide et se força à respirer au rythme des secondes interminables qui s’écoulèrent.</p>
<p>Un.</p>
<p>Deux.</p>
<p>Trois.</p>
<p>Quatre.</p>
<p>Cinq.</p>
<p>Six.</p>
<p>Sept.</p>
<p>Huit.</p>
<p>Neuf.</p>
<p>Dix.</p>
<p>La douleur déserta son abdomen, mais celle qui lui transperçait le doigt ne sembla que plus vive.</p>
<p>Hermione se laissa choir contre la baignoire, sa main ensanglantée souillant ses vêtements et, pour la première fois depuis beaucoup trop longtemps, elle fondit en larmes.<br/>Elle n’en pouvait plus.</p>
<p>Elle en avait marre, de ce foutu maléfice qui lui empoisonnait la vie en secret depuis des mois.</p>
<p>Elle avait fait de son mieux pour ne pas ressasser encore et encore le film de son agression. Ils s’étaient mis à trois sur elle, pour la capturer à sa sortie de chez elle un bon matin, pour la dénuder, pour graver leurs insultes jusque dans sa chair.</p>
<p>Près de trente nés-moldus avaient été ciblés dans cette vague d’attaques qui s’était étalée sur deux ans, comme quoi la chute de Voldemort n’avait pas pour autant changé certaines mentalités rétrogrades. Hermione avait été la toute dernière victime, avant l’arrestation du groupe par les aurors.</p>
<p>Les malfaiteurs se trouvaient derrière les barreaux d’Azkaban, à présent. Mais les personnes marquées devaient composer avec le stigmate d’être humiliées sur leur propre épiderme et terrassées par une douleur innommable chaque semaine.</p>
<p>Il n’y avait pas d’autre remède que cette précieuse potion dorée qui ne soulageait que le symptôme. Il faudrait vivre avec. La médicomage avait bien prévenu Hermione.</p>
<p>Mais aujourd’hui, en cet instant précis, elle eut l’impression d’avoir tout donné. Elle avait essayé tellement fort, de bosser jusqu’à l’épuisement, de séduire n’importe quel moldu croisé au hasard pour se prouver qu’elle était encore attirante malgré la souillure inscrite dans sa chair.</p>
<p>Or, même Adam, son petit-ami de l’époque, l’avait laissée au bout d’un semaine, incapable de composer avec le traumatisme d’Hermione.</p>
<p>C’était précisément la raison pour laquelle elle avait choisi cet homme, en fait. Il n’était pas anglais, il n’avait pas vécu en Angleterre durant les années de puissance de Voldemort. Il n’avait pas perdu parents et amis dans les assauts répétés des mages noirs. Il aimait rire, passer du bon temps, travailler beaucoup, et surtout ne jamais parler de son passé à elle. Et tant mieux, parce qu’Hermione n’avait pas envie d’en parler.</p>
<p>Quand elle avait été marquée, il n’avait pas réussi à faire face à une Hermione bouleversée et honteuse. Il ne connaissait d’elle que son sourire, son acharnement dans le travail, son altruisme obstiné. Mais Hermione avait aussi sa part d’ombre, et il préférait ne pas la voir.</p>
<p>Elle essaya de balayer ses larmes sans maculer ses joues de sang. Il était inutile de s’apitoyer sur son sort. Elle était chanceuse, au moins elle était vivante.</p>
<p>Il fallait continuer.</p>
<p>Elle ne savait plus comment faire.</p>
<p>Mais il faudrait trouver un moyen.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. La brèche</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione fourrageait dans son classeur, à la recherche d’une vieille enquête sur l’utilisation de la sauge nordique en contexte médical.</p><p>Derrière elle, un rapport inachevé reposait sur son bureau. Elle avait essayé de s’y concentrer pendant une longue demi-heure, la tête entre les mains, avant de jeter l’éponge.</p><p>Elle se sentait épuisée. Elle n’arriverait plus à faire quoi que ce soit d’utile pour le reste de la journée, alors elle épluchait la paperasse comme si sa vie en dépendait, son petit doigt dressé dans les airs pour ne pas l’accrocher par mégarde. La douleur pulsait encore dans sa blessure, mais elle tentait de l’ignorer.</p><p>On toqua à la porte.</p><p>- Entrez, lança-elle d’un ton absent.</p><p>Des pas s’approchèrent.</p><p>- Vous êtes remise de vos émotions? dit la voix de Rogue.</p><p>Elle se tourna vers lui d’un bloc, effarée. Comment pouvait-il savoir?</p><p>Il haussa un sourcil.</p><p>- Le verre d’eau, précisa-t-il devant sa réaction disproportionnée. Vous vous êtes étouffée tout à l’heure, vous vous souvenez?</p><p>- Ah oui, comprit-elle enfin. Oui… bien sûr.</p><p>Son cœur frappait contre sa poitrine comme un bélier. Pendant un instant, elle avait cru que Rogue avait deviné, pour une raison incompréhensible, quel maléfice l’affligeait.</p><p>- Qu’est-ce que c’est que ça? s’étonna-t-il.</p><p>Il observait la main gauche d’Hermione. Elle eut le réflexe inutile de la cacher derrière son dos.</p><p>- Je… rien, je me suis juste fait mal.</p><p>- Avec quoi, votre pot d’encre?</p><p>C’est alors que Rogue enveloppa sa silhouette d’un regard circulaire, les sourcils légèrement froncés. Sans doute avait-il remarqué, avec son insupportable sens de l’observation, qu’elle ne portait pas les mêmes vêtements que deux heures plus tôt. Hermione avait laissé tremper ces derniers, ensanglantés, dans l’eau savonneuse du lavabo.</p><p>La peur se nicha dans son ventre. Elle parla avant que Rogue ne lui fît un commentaire.</p><p>- Je me suis désartibulée en transplanant.</p><p>Elle regretta aussitôt le choix de ses paroles, car les sourcils de Rogue grimpèrent sur son front, comme si la situation était particulièrement saugrenue.</p><p>- Rappelez-moi quel âge vous avez, déjà? Vingt-cinq ans?</p><p>Les yeux d’Hermione se remplirent d’eau. </p><p>Elle savait que la boutade était sans méchanceté, mais elle n’y pouvait rien. Elle se sentait dépassée, aujourd’hui. Et maintenant, Rogue voyait que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux à cause d’une simple remarque. C’était comme si elle avait ouvert une brèche dans sa carapace habituelle, laissant entrevoir le surplus d’émotion qui bouillonnait en elle. Elle se sentit comme la dernière des idiotes.</p><p>Elle battit des paupières, déglutit et planta son regard dans les yeux noirs avec toute la dignité qui lui restait.</p><p>- Êtes-vous venu juste pour vous moquer de moi?</p><p>Rogue, pour une rare fois, sembla passablement déconcerté.</p><p>- Non. Je venais vous remettre le résultat préliminaire de mes tests avec la sauge nordique.</p><p>- Alors, faites-le.</p><p>Elle s’en voulait déjà d’être aussi brusque, ce n’était pas sa faute à lui si elle avait été frappée par un maléfice invivable, mais Rogue ne sembla pas se laisser impressionner par son humeur peu avenante.</p><p>Il contourna le bureau, vint se planter à un pied d’Hermione et déposa la pile par-dessus le rapport incomplet. Elle eut le réflexe de reculer, mais son dos heurta aussitôt le tiroir ouvert du classeur.</p><p>Elle souleva la tête pour le regarder, lui pencha la sienne au-dessus d’elle.</p><p>Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, brièvement.</p><p>- Soignez bien ce doigt.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Le prochain chapitre devrait être prêt dans quelques jours. Merci de me lire! :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. La princesse des contes de fée</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dans le pub Chez George, une autre réunion informelle du jeudi après-midi touchait à sa fin.</p>
<p>- Allez-y, dit Hermione à ses collègues, qui se préparaient à partir. Je vais terminer ça.</p>
<p>Elle acheva de rédiger ses notes, sans se presser. Devant elle, son <i>virgin mojito</i> était encore à moitié plein.</p>
<p>Elle rangea son calepin miniaturisé dans la poche de sa robe, but une gorgée de son breuvage et se retourna pour observer l’endroit.</p>
<p>Dans la pénombre ambiante, une longue chevelure pâle attira immédiatement son regard. Hermione sourit. On voyait rarement Anastasia chez George. Hermione l’observa. Jusqu’à ce qu’elle sente ses lèvres se figer sur son visage.</p>
<p>Il ne se passait rien de spécial. C’est juste qu’elle venait de constater qu’Anastasia était en grande conversation avec Severus Rogue. Sa collègue parlait avec son animation habituelle, en rejetant de temps à autres une longue mèche par-dessus son épaule. Ses cheveux étaient d’une blondeur tellement translucide qu’elle semblait débarquer d’une autre planète.</p>
<p>Hermione l’avait toujours trouvée magnifique. Particulièrement maintenant, en face de Severus Rogue, qui l’écoutait avec attention. Bien sûr, Hermione aurait pu aller discuter avec eux. Après tout, c’étaient ses collègues. Seulement… elle se serait sentie de trop.</p>
<p>L’accent polonais d’Anastasia parvint jusqu’à sa table. La femme éclata de rire et toucha l’épaule de Severus dans un geste spontané.</p>
<p>Hermione se détourna immédiatement, le cœur battant. Elle ne pouvait pas ignorer le sentiment douloureux de déception qui envahit sa poitrine. Elle comprit à ce moment, de façon confuse, qu’il était temps de cesser d’accorder autant d’attention à Severus Rogue.</p>
<p>Elle se leva et serpenta entre les tables d’un pas silencieux jusqu’à la sortie du pub.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Juste Hermione Granger</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dans le petit appartement, la musique résonnait, assourdissante.</p>
<p>Hermione frottait la vaisselle sale avec un enthousiasme pour le moins étonnant, elle qui passait habituellement ses soirées en pyjama à lire des bouquins.</p>
<p>Elle se sentait comme une lionne en cage. Elle avait besoin de se changer les idées. De <i>sortir</i>.</p>
<p>Elle hésita un instant, une éponge et une assiette collante à la main, puis déposa tout au fond de l’évier, sous l’eau mousseuse. Elle s’essuya et claqua des doigts. La vaisselle continua à se laver toute seule.</p>
<p>Assez perdu de temps. Elle n’était pas Cendrillon, par les couilles de Merlin, elle était la Fée marraine.</p>
<p>Elle se rendit à sa chambre.</p>
<p>Une demi-heure plus tard, elle remontait une rue pluvieuse de Londres, côté moldu, juchée sur des talons hauts qu’elle portait rarement. Elle avait mis la main sur une petite robe qui traînait au fond de sa penderie et tressé quelques-unes de ses mèches de cheveux pour les dégager de son visage. Le reste de ses boucles folles lui tombait sur les épaules. Un charme empêchait son maquillage de couler sous l’averse.</p>
<p>Elle sourit. Elle se sentait invincible.</p>
<p>Elle entra dans un bar choisi au hasard et d’où écumait un rock aussi lourd que celui qu’elle avait écouté en faisant ses tâches ménagères.</p>
<p>Le mec le plus attirant de l’endroit fut vite repéré. Hermione se prêta à son petit jeu bien rôdé et fut satisfaite de constater qu’elle n’avait pas perdu la main, malgré ces deux mois passés sagement loin des bars moldus. Depuis sa rencontre impromptue avec Severus Rogue, elle avait curieusement perdu le goût de faire sa tournée habituelle. Peut-être que le Maître des potions avait mis trop haut la barre de ses standards. Il était temps de renverser la tendance.</p>
<p>Bientôt, elle se retrouva dans les toilettes, à genoux, avec dans la bouche les attributs virils d’un pur inconnu. Elle s’appliqua de son mieux et l’heureux élu fut comblé, à en croire ses grognements. </p>
<p>Tout se passait à merveille.</p>
<p>Mais un détail restait incompréhensible : ce soir, Hermione n’en tirait aucune satisfaction. Aucune sensation petite ou grande de pouvoir. Ce soir, elle avait l’impression de n’être rien de plus qu’Hermione Granger. Et c’était étrangement frustrant.</p>
<p>Grands dieux, l’homme lui tenait maintenant les cheveux à pleines poignées. Il commandait le mouvement.</p>
<p>Quand elle sentit qu’il ne se contiendrait plus longtemps, elle voulut se retirer. Mais il l’en empêcha. Elle se débattit. Mais l’homme était trop fort pour elle et la position ne lui laissait aucune chance.</p>
<p>Pendant une fraction de seconde, elle s’imagina lui lancer un sort puis l’amnésier. Seulement, il aurait ensuite fallu qu’elle explique au bureau des aurors pourquoi elle avait usé d’une magie d’attaque contre un moldu. Il aurait fallu qu’elle raconte comment elle s’était mise belle puis accroupie devant un étranger pour prendre soin de lui de façon toute spéciale.</p>
<p>Alors elle resta là, impuissante, la bouche grande ouverte, à recevoir malgré elle le liquide dégoûtant qui lui gicla dans la gorge. Elle s’étouffa, fut secouée de haut-le-cœur, et quand l’homme lui lâcha enfin les cheveux, elle se retira juste à temps pour vomir à terre.</p>
<p>Elle toussa, cracha, haleta.</p>
<p>Lorsqu’elle trouva la force de se redresser, le front couvert de sueur, les joues ruisselantes de larmes de panique, l’homme avait disparu.</p>
<p>Elle était juste Hermione Granger, tout seule au fond d’un bar moldu, à genoux dans la saleté.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Normalité</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sous les néons blafards de Ste-Mangouste, la femme la contemplait en se mordillant la lèvre, comme si elle pesait ses mots avec soin. Elle ajusta ses lunettes sur son nez, replaça une mèche de cheveux gris derrière son oreille et prit la parole, d’une voix désespérément posée. Hermione aurait eu envie de la secouer.</p>
<p>- Tout est normal, Miss Granger. J’ai pris vos signes vitaux il y a un mois, je viens de les revérifier. Vous êtes relativement en bonne santé. Et je dis <i>relativement</i>, parce que vous faites une anémie légère et que votre pression est trop élevée en ce moment, ce qui n’a rien d’étonnant vu votre agitation.</p>
<p>Hermione se tritura les mains.</p>
<p>- Vous ne comprenez pas, dit-elle.</p>
<p>Sa voix grimpa dans les aigus, mais elle n’y prêta aucune attention. Elle avait laissé son orgueil et ses faux-semblants à l’entrée du bureau.</p>
<p>- J’ai vraiment eu deux crises de suite. Je vous le jure, l’une à minuit et l’autre à trois heures du matin. J’ai vraiment eu besoin de deux doses. Ce n’est pas normal.</p>
<p>La médicomage soupira.</p>
<p>- Je vous crois, Miss Granger. Et malheureusement, oui, c’est normal.</p>
<p>Hermione s’emporta.</p>
<p>- Mais pourquoi? Pourquoi deux crises? Pourquoi maintenant? Une seule par semaine, ce n’est pas déjà assez?</p>
<p>Sa voix se cassa.</p>
<p>La médicomage secoua la tête.</p>
<p>- Miss Granger, nous avons observé que l’effet du maléfice dont vous êtes atteinte varie grandement selon l’état émotionnel du patient.</p>
<p>Elle marqua une pause.</p>
<p>- Qu’est-ce que ça veut dire? la pressa Hermione.</p>
<p>- Vous n’êtes pas la seule à avoir souffert de crises répétées. Plusieurs patients les ont expérimentées lors de chocs émotionnels intenses.</p>
<p>- Alors, qu’est-ce que nous pouvons faire?</p>
<p>- Absolument rien.</p>
<p>Ces deux mots tombèrent comme une condamnation.</p>
<p>- C’est pourquoi j’insiste sur le fait que vous avez besoin de repos. Vous devez vous alimenter correctement. Vous devez éviter le stress. Et surtout, vous avez besoin du soutien des gens autour de vous. Vous comprenez?</p>
<p>- Oui, répondit Hermione, d’une voix blanche.</p>
<p>Hier, elle était allée chercher du soutien et du calme auprès d’un moldu inconnu, qui avait disposé de sa bouche comme bon lui semblait.</p>
<p>Sa vue se brouilla de larmes brûlantes. Elle serra les dents, mais la médicomage ne pouvait pas ignorer qu’elle pleurait.</p>
<p>- La plupart des patients composent très bien avec le maléfice malgré ses désagréments indiscutables. Vous pouvez y arriver vous aussi, Miss Granger.</p>
<p>Hermione savait que ces paroles se voulaient rassurantes, mais elles ne firent que renforcer son sentiment d’être inadéquate. </p>
<p>- Je vous répète que vous pouvez consulter le psychomage si vous en ressentez le besoin. La plupart des patients touchés par le maléfice l’ont fait. </p>
<p>- Non.</p>
<p>Hermione essuya ses joues mouillées et se leva.</p>
<p>L’entretien était terminé.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. De peine et de lumière</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione parcourut les corridors de Ste-Mangouste, le visage plissé comme un raisin sec pour s’empêcher de pleurer. </p>
<p>Les employés circulaient avec un air affairé, faisant léviter des fioles de remèdes devant eux ou accompagnant des patients en jaquettes jaunes.</p>
<p>Elle pria pour ne croiser personne de sa connaissance. Pourquoi le transplanage était-il interdit dans ce maudit hôpital? Heureusement, Ginny était toujours en congé le vendredi. </p>
<p>Quand elle déboucha enfin dans le hall, les larmes qui ne demandaient qu’à jaillir vinrent emplir ses yeux. Elle poussa la lourde porte de l’établissement et le soleil qui brillait de mille feux acheva de l’éblouir.</p>
<p>Elle marcha droit devant, aveugle de peine et de lumière.</p>
<p>- Hermione?</p>
<p>Il était trop tard.</p>
<p>Elle percuta de plein fouet la silhouette d’homme qu’elle n’avait pas aperçue à temps. Une grande main se posa au creux de sa taille pour la retenir.</p>
<p>Elle voulut s’excuser de foncer ainsi dans les gens, mais ce fut un sanglot qui franchit ses lèvres.</p>
<p>- Qu’est-ce qui vous arrive?</p>
<p>Hermione réalisa confusément qu’elle connaissait très bien cette voix grave. Elle s’essuya les yeux. Le visage inquiet de Severus Rogue lui apparut plus nettement.</p>
<p>Elle aurait dû être catastrophée de le croiser à sa sortie de Ste-Mangouste, mais à la place, elle pleura de plus belle, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.</p>
<p>La longue main pressa sa taille plus fermement.</p>
<p>- Qu’est-ce qui se passe, Hermione?</p>
<p>Elle reprit son souffle et sortit la première excuse qui lui passa par la tête.</p>
<p>- C’est m-m-ma grand-mère. Elle est malade.</p>
<p>Elle se demanda comment Rogue pouvait être aussi grand. Puis elle réalisa qu’il savait sûrement qu’elle était une née-moldue et que, par conséquent, aucun membre de sa famille ne pouvait être hospitalisé à Ste-Mangouste.</p>
<p>Elle lui retourna sa question pour changer de sujet.</p>
<p>- Vous, qu’est-ce que vous faites ici? bredouilla-t-elle.</p>
<p>Il désigna la grande boîte qu’il tenait à son bras libre.</p>
<p>- Je suis fournisseur pour Ste-Mangouste, vous vous rappelez? Je viens souvent ici.</p>
<p>- Oh. Je vois.</p>
<p>Les prunelles noires fouillèrent les siennes. Puis, Rogue laissa retomber la main qu’il avait posée sur elle. Elle eut soudain froid, malgré le soleil printanier.</p>
<p>- Allez-y, Hermione. Soyez prudente en transplanant, vous êtes bouleversée.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Fugitive</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Elle passa le reste de l’avant-midi à l’éviter.</p>
<p>Elle savait qu’il était de retour, lui aussi, à l’Institut pharmacomagique d’Édimbourg après sa commission à Ste-Mangouste, car la porte de son bureau était entrouverte et la lumière, allumée.</p>
<p>Elle tâcha de ne pas emprunter à nouveau ce corridor, de peur de le croiser par hasard. Elle s’efforça même de passer le moins de temps possible dans son propre bureau, pour s’assurer d’être introuvable. Elle alla rendre visite à ses autres collègues et discuta longuement avec eux. Elle poussa la stratégie jusqu’à descendre au deuxième étage pour questionner une alchimiste médicale d’un autre département sur un sujet plus ou moins prioritaire.</p>
<p>Finalement, il réussit à la trouver malgré ses efforts multipliés. Elle se retrouva nez-à-nez avec lui alors qu’elle quittait le bureau de Chris, après une autre conversation qui aurait pu être un message interne. Son cœur fit une pirouette lorsqu’elle le vit devant la porte, les bras croisés, le visage calme.</p>
<p>- J’aimerais discuter avec vous, Hermione.</p>
<p>Elle savait qu’il essaierait de lui parler. Leur rencontre impromptue en face de Ste-Mangouste était trop pathétique pour qu’il fît semblant de ne pas s’en rappeler. Seulement, elle n’était pas prête. Il l’avait trouvée en larmes. Elle lui avait menti. Qu’était-elle supposée lui dire? Elle aurait eu besoin d’au moins trois jours pour y penser.</p>
<p>Mais Severus Rogue était particulièrement tenace.</p>
<p>- Oui, bien sûr, répondit-elle avec un bref sourire qui le mettait au défi de la prendre en pitié.</p>
<p>Elle resta plantée là, un pied dans le bureau de Chris, un autre pied dans le corridor.</p>
<p>Les coins des lèvres de Severus se retroussèrent de façon imperceptible.</p>
<p>- Nous devrions éviter de déranger Chris.</p>
<p>Elle retint un soupir.</p>
<p>- D’accord, vous avez raison.</p>
<p>Il était temps de se comporter comme la Gryffondor qu’elle était. Elle se dirigea vers son propre bureau, Rogue sur les talons.</p>
<p>- Les tests se déroulent assez bien, annonça-t-il.</p>
<p>Elle déplaça inutilement des parchemins sur son bureau, sans le regarder.</p>
<p>- L’usage de la sauge nordique semble prometteur, continua Rogue. Par contre, je doute beaucoup que cet ingrédient représente une économie financière substantielle par rapport au sérum de saule argenté.</p>
<p>Elle sortit son sempiternel carnet de notes miniaturisé de la poche de sa robe et lui redonna sa taille normale d’un coup de baguette.<br/>- En termes d’efficacité, ça ressemble à quoi? demanda-t-elle.</p>
<p>- Plutôt équivalent. Si ce n’est que la sauge est résolument plus acide, ce qui affecte les propriétés magiques du sérum.</p>
<p>Elle n’avait pas spécialement envie de croiser ses yeux inquisiteurs, mais elle eut le réflexe de lever la tête pour mieux suivre ses paroles. Elle avait du mal à se concentrer. Elle n’avait pratiquement pas dormi de la nuit.</p>
<p>Rogue poursuivit ses explications, mais Hermione perdit complètement le fil en contemplant son visage d’albâtre. Elle se surprit à penser que cet homme ne l’aurait jamais tenue de force pour jouir au fond de sa gorge.</p>
<p>Un haut-le-cœur soudain la fit tressaillir. Elle tira sur le col de son chandail pour dissiper l’impression d’étouffement, toussa pour se donner contenance.<br/>Puis elle constata que Rogue s’était tu et la regardait.</p>
<p>Elle posa une question pour le pousser à continuer :</p>
<p>- Pensez-vous pouvoir ajuster l’acidité du nouveau sérum?</p>
<p>- Je viens de vous le dire, Hermione.</p>
<p>- Oh, pardon.</p>
<p>Elle se détourna vers son fidèle classeur, ouvrit le tiroir d’un geste brusque et entreprit d’examiner les piles de papier une à une, sans objectif précis.</p>
<p>Puis, enfin, elle capitula.</p>
<p>- Je… Pouvons-nous discuter des détails plus tard? demanda-t-elle en s’adressant au classeur. J’ai la tête ailleurs.</p>
<p>- Très bien. Vous savez où me trouver.</p>
<p>- Parfait.</p>
<p>Il y eut un silence, suffisamment long pour qu’Hermione se demande si le Maître des potions était parti. Puis un claquement feutré se fit entendre, signe que la porte se refermait.</p>
<p>Hermione stoppa son brassage de papier inutile et se retourna.</p>
<p>Elle sursauta en constatant que Severus était toujours là, assis du bout des fesses sur le coin de son bureau, les mains tranquillement jointes sur ses cuisses. Elle sut, au regard déterminé qu’il posait sur elle, qu’elle n’aurait pas le choix d’affronter cette conversation. Il ne la laisserait pas se dérober.</p>
<p>- Bon, dit-il d’un ton très calme. Vous êtes assez brave pour me regarder, maintenant?</p>
<p>Elle ne sut pas quoi répondre.</p>
<p>- Je ne vous poserai pas de questions, Hermione. Au sujet de votre… grand-mère. Vous n’avez pas besoin de m’éviter comme vous le faites.</p>
<p>Ses prunelles noires étaient graves. La ligne de sa bouche, neutre. Il était sérieux.</p>
<p>- Par ailleurs, vous n’êtes pas obligée de me parler de quoi que ce soit dont vous n’avez pas envie.</p>
<p>Elle savait qu’il disait vrai. Qu’il respecterait ses limites. Il ne lui avait jamais refait d’avances, depuis le jour où il le lui avait promis.</p>
<p>Une émotion douloureuse vint se nicher au fond de sa gorge. Elle fit oui de la tête, de peur de se remettre à pleurer.</p>
<p>Rogue se leva.</p>
<p>- J’ai des potions Coup de fouet à mon laboratoire, si vous en avez besoin. Vous êtes particulièrement pâlotte.</p>
<p>- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, répondit-elle, d’une voix tremblante.</p>
<p>Elle le regarda disparaître dans une volée de capes noires.</p>
<p>- Mais merci, acheva-t-elle quand la porte fut refermée.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Proposition</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Elle se décida à retourner le voir au début de l’après-midi.</p>
<p>Il n’était pas à son bureau. Peut-être qu’il avait terminé sa journée et qu’elle ne le reverrait pas avant le lundi suivant.</p>
<p>Elle restait plantée là, à contempler les signes de son absence. Les bocaux d’ingrédients étaient alignés sur les étagères, les ustensiles rangés, la table de travail immaculée.</p>
<p>Elle esquissa un mouvement pour partir. Puis la porte se rouvrit en grand, livrant passage au Maître des potions qui s’arrêta net en l’apercevant.</p>
<p>- Je venais vous parler des tests avec la sauge nor…</p>
<p>Elle se ravisa soudain.</p>
<p>- Je… j’accepterais volontiers votre potion Coup de fouet.</p>
<p>C’était sorti tout seul. Elle se sentait épuisée et elle avait immédiatement flanché en voyant ces prunelles d’onyx.</p>
<p>- Bien, dit Rogue. Vous pouvez vous asseoir.</p>
<p>Elle prit place sur l’un des tabourets rangés sous la table de travail. Rogue fouilla dans une armoire, revint lui tendre un petit flacon contenant un liquide d’un bleu étincelant, puis la laissa boire pendant qu’il s’affairait autour d’elle.</p>
<p>Au bout d’un moment, elle se sentit plus énergique. Elle se leva.</p>
<p>- Avez-vous déjeuné? demanda Rogue, d’un ton neutre, en examinant sa liste de tâches épinglée sur le mur. </p>
<p>- Non, pas encore.</p>
<p>- Moi non plus. Nous devrions régler les détails sur la sauge nordique en mangeant un morceau, je meurs de faim.</p>
<p>Elle n’avait pas vraiment faim, mais elle n’avait pas avalé grand-chose depuis la veille et sa journée de travail était ridiculement improductive.</p>
<p>- D’accord, s’entendit-elle répondre.</p>
<p>Il lâcha sa liste et s’approcha d’elle pour lui tendre son bras.</p>
<p>Elle contempla les yeux noirs sans trop savoir si elle avait envie de s’y perdre ou de les fuir. Mais une chose était certaine : Severus Rogue n’était pas n’importe quel abruti au fond d’un bar.</p>
<p>Elle déposa la main sur son bras, rassurée.</p>
<p>Ils disparurent ensemble.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Jusqu’au bout du monde</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ce n’était pas un samedi comme les autres.</p>
<p>Hermione avait tourné en rond toute la journée dans son appartement, essayant de dépoussiérer les bibliothèques et de raccommoder les plantes mortes pour se changer les idées, mais sa nervosité n’avait fait que grimper d’heure en heure.</p>
<p>Elle examina son reflet dans le miroir. Elle avait revêtu une robe noire sobre et un manteau de la même couleur. Seule une écharpe légère et plus colorée égayait l’ensemble.</p>
<p>Or et bourgogne.</p>
<p>Elle ne portait jamais les couleurs de Gryffondor. Même qu’elle les évitait soigneusement, depuis maintenant neuf ans. Mais aujourd’hui, elle avait ressenti l’envie irrépressible de métamorphoser un vieux foulard rose qui traînait au fond d’un tiroir.</p>
<p>C’était un geste nécessaire. Voire patriotique.</p>
<p>Elle serra sa baguette dans sa main. Elle n’était pas prête, mais elle ne le serait probablement jamais.</p>
<p>Le soleil de fin d’après-midi inondait de lumière dorée la pelouse vallonnée lorsqu’elle franchit le portail de Poudlard. La silhouette sombre du château se découpait dans le ciel teinté de jaune et de pourpre.</p>
<p>Une émotion douloureuse noua la gorge d’Hermione. Cet endroit lui avait tellement manqué. Poudlard avait été sa maison, sa porte d’entrée dans le monde sorcier. Elle n’y avait pas mis les pieds depuis la fin de la guerre, neuf ans plus tôt, jour pour jour.</p>
<p>Elle traversa le terrain d’un pas lent. La foule s’était dissipée. La cérémonie commémorative était terminée depuis un bon moment. Hermione avait fait exprès d’arriver en retard. Elle avait besoin d’être seule avec elle-même.</p>
<p>Elle slaloma sur le gazon, l’air de rien, pour éviter de passer trop près des gens qu’elle croisait, et demeura à bonne distance de l’immense monument de marbre érigé à la mémoire des disparus. Aujourd’hui, il était baigné d’un dôme de lumière vive qui ne blessait pas l’œil.</p>
<p>Hermione resta là, immobile, le cœur saturé des larmes qu’elle allait laisser couler plus tard, dans le secret de son salon.</p>
<p>- Les personnes qui détiennent un Ordre de Merlin sont supposées s’asseoir à l’avant.</p>
<p>Cette voix grave était inimitable.</p>
<p>Hermione se retourna pour regarder Severus s’approcher d’elle, sans vraiment savoir quand ni comment elle avait cessé de penser à lui par son nom de famille. C’était juste Severus, maintenant.</p>
<p>Elle avait prié pour ne croiser aucune connaissance, mais elle comprit, alors que son cœur faisait des grands bonds dans sa poitrine, qu’il était la seule personne sur qui elle aurait pu espérer tomber aujourd’hui.</p>
<p>- Et vous êtes une heure en retard, ajouta-t-il en se postant à ses côtés.</p>
<p>- Je sais.</p>
<p>Il contempla le monument avec elle.</p>
<p>- C’est la première fois que je viens, lâcha Hermione après un long silence.</p>
<p>Severus tourna la tête vers elle. La lumière du dôme accentuait le contraste entre son visage pâle et le noir corbeau de ses cheveux.</p>
<p>- Depuis tout ce temps?</p>
<p>- Oui.</p>
<p>Le vent souleva les boucles d’Hermione. Pendant un moment, elle ferma les yeux et huma l’air pur. La brise portait les parfums de l’herbe mouillée et de l’humus. Oh, que cet endroit lui avait manqué. C’était comme si elle retrouvait une part d’elle-même.</p>
<p>- Je vais chez les Potter ensuite, dit-elle, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Je n’ai jamais compris cette propension à vouloir tous se rassembler lors d’un anniversaire comme celui-là. Personnellement, je préférerais l’oublier.</p>
<p>- Les gens ont besoin de se souvenir. C’est normal.</p>
<p>- Se souvenir, ça ne ramène pas les morts à la vie. En ce qui me concerne, mes parents vont rester sagement au cimetière.</p>
<p>- Alors, pourquoi êtes-vous ici?</p>
<p>Elle haussa les épaules et se détourna du monument, les yeux envahis par les larmes. Pendant un moment, elle fut incapable de parler.</p>
<p>Severus posa une main dans son dos, brièvement, pour l’inviter à marcher. Ils foulèrent la pelouse en silence, d’un pas tranquille. Le soleil était presque couché, à présent.</p>
<p>Lorsqu’ils franchirent à nouveau le portail, Hermione retrouva l’usage de sa voix.</p>
<p>- Je croyais que vous étiez au congrès des Maîtres des potions pour la semaine.</p>
<p>- J’y étais. Le congrès a lieu à Chicago cette année. Le décalage horaire m’a permis de venir ici sans manquer de conférence.</p>
<p>Ils continuèrent à marcher, sans but précis. Il n’y avait plus personne autour d’eux. Lorsqu’ils arrivèrent en vue de Pré-au-Lard, ils s’arrêtèrent d’un mouvement tacite.</p>
<p>Leurs regards se rencontrèrent.</p>
<p>- Je vais vous laisser y retourner, dit Hermione. J’espère que vous apprécierez la fin du congrès.</p>
<p>Elle allait s’éloigner, mais une grande main tiède cueillit la sienne. Le cours du temps s’arrêta.</p>
<p>Puis Severus l’attira à lui en douceur.</p>
<p>- Je séjourne à Chicago jusqu’à lundi matin.</p>
<p>Elle attendit, le cœur battant la chamade, ne devinant que trop bien où cette conversation se dirigeait.</p>
<p>-  Nous allons nous y rendre ensemble et je vais vous baiser, Hermione. Juste ce soir. Vous allez céder, comme moi j’ai cédé avec vous.</p>
<p>Les prunelles d’onyx la scrutèrent avec leur intensité déroutante.</p>
<p>- Je dois aller chez les Potter pour le dîner, dit Hermione.</p>
<p>Sa voix tremblait.</p>
<p>Severus eut un reniflement amusé.</p>
<p>- Je le sais. Ça nous laisse amplement de temps. </p>
<p>Elle le contempla, complètement perdue. C’était le chaos en elle, dans sa tête, dans son corps, dans son cœur. Les émotions se bousculaient et elle était incapable de les identifier.</p>
<p>Elle se sentit dépassée.</p>
<p>- Je ne sais pas quoi dire, bredouilla-t-elle.</p>
<p>- C’est juste du sexe, Hermione. Doutez-vous encore de mes capacités à m’occuper de vous convenablement?</p>
<p>Il la tira encore et elle vint mollement se coller contre son grand corps d’homme. Il ne l’avait pas touchée de la sorte depuis trois mois, et pourtant le souvenir de sa chaleur et de ses mains se réveilla instantanément. Son ventre s’embrasa. La poitrine de Severus vibra lorsqu’il parla.</p>
<p>- Je sais juste à la tête que vous faites que vous en avez vraiment envie.</p>
<p>Sa voix grave était comme une caresse. </p>
<p>- Ça ne sera pas long. Ça vous fera du bien.</p>
<p>Son pouce parcourut en douceur le creux de la paume d’Hermione. Ce simple contact la fit frissonner. Elle ferma les yeux.</p>
<p>- D’accord.</p>
<p>Elle referma instinctivement les doigts sur le doigt de Severus.</p>
<p>En ce moment précis, elle l’aurait suivi jusqu’au bout du monde.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. L'armure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>C’était un mensonge.</p>
<p>Ce n’était pas juste du sexe, c’était tout sauf juste du sexe. C’était la lenteur patiente des mains de Severus sur elle, c’était la gravité de ses prunelles noires rivées aux siennes. C’était la protection de ses bras quand il la tint contre lui.</p>
<p>Elle ne comprenait pas le gros nœud douloureux qui lui nouait les tripes et la gorge, elle ne comprenait pas cette envie impérieuse et contradictoire d’ouvrir ses cuisses à Severus sur-le-champ mais aussi de s’enfuir en courant.</p>
<p>Elle chercha maladroitement la fermeture éclair de sa jupe, fit tomber le vêtement à ses pieds et entreprit de se débarrasser de ses collants et de sa petite culotte. Pour s’envoyer en l’air, il suffisant que leurs sexes soient à découvert. Le reste n’avait pas d’importance.</p>
<p>Elle haletait. Elle tremblait. Mais elle n’y porta pas attention et s’attela à défaire le pantalon de Severus. Pendant ce temps, il la laissa le dénuder, se contentant de la caresser avec légèreté, du bout des doigts.</p>
<p>Elle aurait voulu qu’il ne prenne pas toutes ces précautions, qu’il se contente de l’empaler par derrière, dès maintenant, et qu’il la pilonne très fort en l’écrasant dans le matelas. Elle s’en foutait si c’était douloureux, si elle n’était pas encore prête à le recevoir. Elle voulait juste avoir l’impression d’être à lui pendant un instant de grâce, puis se réfugier chez elle et pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps pour une raison qui lui échappait.</p>
<p>Les longs doigts tièdes trouvèrent leur chemin sur sous son chandail. Elle tressaillit.</p>
<p>- Non, l’arrêta-t-elle aussitôt en posant les mains sur les siennes.</p>
<p>Severus la dévisagea, un sourcil haussé.</p>
<p>- Vous me faites une fellation après m’avoir parlé dix minutes, mais je n’ai pas le droit de vous déshabiller?</p>
<p>- J’ai… je n’aime pas enlever mon chandail.</p>
<p>- Pourquoi?</p>
<p>- J’ai des cicatrices.</p>
<p>C’était sorti tout seul. Elle n’arrivait pas à lui dire autre chose que la vérité. Elle le contempla, guettant sa réaction.</p>
<p>Il resta silencieux un instant, comme surpris de cette révélation.</p>
<p>- J’en ai aussi, figurez-vous donc. Certaines choses ne s’effacent pas.</p>
<p>- Je sais. Mais je ne veux pas montrer les miennes.</p>
<p>- D’accord. Si vous le souhaitez.</p>
<p>Il lâcha son vêtement. Elle en profita pour s’éloigner de lui et grimper à quatre pattes sur le lit. Bientôt, un grand corps chaud vint se presser contre le sien. Elle remua les fesses pour forcer son sexe d’homme à réagir. Deux longues mains fortes lui enserrèrent la taille. Il ne lui restait plus qu’à plonger en elle. Tout de suite. Mais il ne le fit pas.</p>
<p>- Pas comme ça, dit la voix grave. Pas aujourd’hui.</p>
<p>Il la poussa à s’étendre sur le dos, prit soin de replacer le bas de son chandail et vint se camper entre ses cuisses. Puis il resta là, immobile, hissé sur ses avant-bras pour mieux la regarder. Les prunelles noires la troublèrent. Elles lui disaient qu’il ne la laisserait pas se dérober.</p>
<p>Un sentiment douloureux de vulnérabilité intima à Hermione de se dépêcher.</p>
<p>Elle écartela les genoux, remua les hanches pour chercher un contact plus étroit, un angle plus adéquat avec le membre dressé, Quand elle sentit que le gland avait fait son nid exactement au bon endroit, au creux de ses replis moites, elle poussa.</p>
<p>Elle n’était pas prête. Elle n’avait pas été pénétrée par un homme depuis trois mois, son corps n’était pas disposé à encaisser une intrusion aussi soudaine. Mais elle se contenta de serrer les dents et d’avaler cette verge trop imposante dans toute sa longueur.</p>
<p>Puis Severus se déposa sur elle de tout son poids. Elle ne pouvait plus initier le moindre mouvement qui lui ferait perdre toute maîtrise de lui-même. Il la clouait au matelas.</p>
<p>- Bon, dit la voix grave, désespérément raisonnable. Recommencez à respirer, maintenant.</p>
<p>Elle essaya inutilement de remuer. Une espèce d’affolement commandait ses gestes.</p>
<p>- Severus, s’il-vous-plaît.</p>
<p>Il lui cueillit le menton.</p>
<p>- Hermione, regardez-moi.</p>
<p>Elle s’immobilisa. Les prunelles d’onyx la scrutaient.</p>
<p>- Vous êtes inconfortable, n’est-ce pas? Souhaitez-vous que je me retire?</p>
<p>- Non.</p>
<p>Elle s’accrocha à lui.</p>
<p>- D’accord. Calmez-vous un peu. Nous allons prendre tout le temps dont vous avez besoin.</p>
<p>Il lui effleura le visage du bout des doigts, la gorge, le creux des clavicules, tout en observant ses réactions avec une attention soutenue. C’était trop lent. Trop intime. Elle avait du mal à respirer.</p>
<p>D’où venait cette espèce de sentiment étrange d’être entière, sans faux-semblants, chaque fois qu’elle se trouvait devant lui? Se retrouver elle-même était trop douloureux.</p>
<p>- Je… je n’y arriverai pas. S’il-vous-plaît, faites juste me sauter.</p>
<p>Le soupir de Severus comprima la poitrine d’Hermione. Il replaça une boucle de cheveux derrière son oreille.</p>
<p>- Non, dit-il finalement. Certainement pas.</p>
<p>Il se retira d’elle, avec lenteur, et l’écartèlement fit place à une sensation insupportable de manque.</p>
<p>Elle réalisa qu’elle pleurait. Les larmes coulaient le long de ses tempes.</p>
<p>Il roula sur le dos et la fit basculer sur lui. Elle se retrouva à nouveau enveloppée dans son étreinte, le ventre pressé contre son sexe palpitant, la tête enfouie au creux de son épaule. Elle tenta de contenir silencieusement son chagrin.</p>
<p>Severus resta immobile. Seuls ses pouces dessinaient des petits cercles par-dessus le chandail d’Hermione.</p>
<p>Elle essaya de parler.</p>
<p>- Pourquoi vous…</p>
<p>Sa voix se brisa.</p>
<p>- Pourquoi je quoi?</p>
<p>La voix grave vibra dans le corps d’Hermione.</p>
<p>- Pourquoi vous êtes si doux?</p>
<p>Il eut un petit reniflement, comme si la question était particulièrement insolite.</p>
<p>- Pourquoi pas?</p>
<p>Elle se mordit les lèvres pour retenir les sanglots qui voulaient lui secouer les épaules.</p>
<p>- Il est temps de laisser tomber votre armure, Hermione. Elle est trop lourde pour vous.</p>
<p>- Je ne peux pas. Je ne sais pas comment faire.</p>
<p>Elle se défit du refuge chaud de ses bras. Ses jambes et ses fesses nues furent parcourues de chair de poule. Elle ramassa maladroitement ses vêtements échoués sur le sol, les yeux aveuglés de larmes brûlantes.</p>
<p>L’instant d’après, elle avait disparu.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. À genoux</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione passa une semaine entière à éviter l’homme qu’elle avait laissé en plan avec une érection monumentale entre les jambes.</p>
<p>Elle avait honte. Elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire.</p>
<p>Avec toutes ces émotions, le maléfice qui lui parasitait l’organisme avait multiplié ses pointes sournoises, menaçant de la terrasser à toute heure du jour et de la nuit, au point où Hermione gardait en permanence une petite fiole de potion sur elle. Elle savait que la douleur allait se déchaîner bientôt.</p>
<p>De fait, le coup de poignard qu’elle attendait l’avait transpercée quelque part entre trois et quatre heures du matin, juste après qu’elle eût réussi à retrouver le sommeil malgré les petites aiguilles invisibles qui lui piquaient la peau de façon anarchique.</p>
<p>Lorsqu’elle but la fiole qu’elle avait laissée sur sa table de chevet, elle fut soulagée. Et son soulagement fut encore plus grand quand la douleur ne se réveilla pas à nouveau quelques minutes après, comme elle le craignait. Elle n’aurait pas besoin d’une double-dose de remède cette semaine.</p>
<p>Seulement, elle n’avait pas prévu que le monstre qui sommeillait en elle se manifesterait beaucoup plus tard, alors qu’elle se trouvait au travail, en grande conversation avec son collègue Chris.</p>
<p>Il était en train de lui faire un compte-rendu de ses dernières expérimentations avec la sauge nordique lorsqu’Hermione s’écroula purement et simplement à ses pieds.</p>
<p>- Hermione!</p>
<p>On devinait à son ton affolé que les urgences n’étaient pas son fort.</p>
<p>- Qu’est-ce qui se passe? Par les couilles de Merlin! As-tu besoin d’aide?</p>
<p>Hermione réussit à aspirer une longue goulée d’air, mais elle fut incapable de répondre. Elle tâta la poche droite de sa jupe d’une main tremblante, juste pour la forme, même si elle savait qu’aucune fiole de liquide dorée n’y avait été oubliée. Elle réussit à extirper sa baguette rangée à sa taille, mais ne put se résoudre à transplaner pour se réfugier chez elle. Il était trop tard. La douleur était trop forte, trop brusque.</p>
<p>- As-tu mal quelque part, Hermione?</p>
<p>- Va…</p>
<p>Elle essaya de reprendre son souffle.</p>
<p>- Va me chercher un verre d’eau, réussit-elle à articuler.</p>
<p>- D’accord, ne t’inquiète pas, tenta de la rassurer Chris d’un ton extrêmement inquiet. Je reviens tout de suite.</p>
<p>Il quitta la salle au pas de course.</p>
<p>L’eau ne serait d’aucune aide, mais Hermione avait besoin d’un moment seule avec elle-même pour décider de la meilleure chose à faire. Seulement, ses pensées ne trouvaient plus leur chemin dans le chaos de son esprit. La sensation de transpercement prenait toute la place.</p>
<p>Des pas retentirent à nouveau dans le bureau sans qu’elle eût conscience que plusieurs minutes s’étaient écoulées.</p>
<p>- J’ai croisé Severus, peut-être qu’il a une potion utile sous la m…</p>
<p>- Non! Ce n’est pas néc…</p>
<p>Elle ne put pas articuler la suite.</p>
<p>- Hum, hum, fit une voix de basse qu’elle aurait reconnue entre mille.</p>
<p>Oh, Merlin.</p>
<p>Hermione resta prostrée de douleur sur le plancher. Inutile d’essayer de sauver les apparences.</p>
<p>- Je crois qu’elle a mal quelque part, expliqua Chris.</p>
<p>- De toute évidence, répondit Severus.</p>
<p>Elle sentit qu’on s’agenouillait près d’elle.</p>
<p>- Où exactement avez-vous mal, Hermione?</p>
<p>Le ton était neutre.</p>
<p>- Au v-v-ventre, bredouilla-t-elle.</p>
<p>- Ça a commencé quand?</p>
<p>- Tantôt.</p>
<p>- Elle est tombée à terre tout à coup, dit Chris avec emphase.</p>
<p>- Ça vous arrive souvent, ce genre de malaise?</p>
<p>- Non, mentit Hermione, désespérée.</p>
<p>Comment allait-elle se tirer de cette situation?</p>
<p>Elle se redressa laborieusement sur son séant, le corps couvert de sueurs froides.</p>
<p>Severus se tenait à sa hauteur, le visage étonnamment calme, vu les circonstances. Quand les prunelles noires rencontrèrent celles d’Hermione, la culpabilité refit surface. Elle aurait voulu lui dire à quel point elle était désolée de lui avoir fait faux bond, mais Chris était là, et de toute façon elle arrivait à peine à parler. Elle eut envie de pleurer.</p>
<p>- Je dois r-r-retourner chez moi.</p>
<p>Severus eut un reniflement ironique.</p>
<p>- Si vous avez encore envie de vous désartibuler en transplanant, c’est le moment parfait.</p>
<p>- Est-ce qu’il faut l’amener à Ste-Mangouste? demanda Chris.</p>
<p>- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, dit Severus, stoïque. Pourriez-vous prévenir Jeff, au troisième étage? Dans le département des maladies génétiques. Il est médicomage.</p>
<p>- Ah oui, bonne idée! Je reviens.</p>
<p>Elle se retrouva seule avec Severus.</p>
<p>- Jeff ne travaille plus ici, dit-elle avec difficulté. Ça… fait deux mois.</p>
<p>- Je sais.</p>
<p>Il se leva d’un mouvement fluide.</p>
<p>- Attendez-moi un instant.</p>
<p>Il disparut à son tour.</p>
<p>Hermione resta affalée là, incapable de faire un mouvement, encore moins de réfléchir.</p>
<p>Elle sut que Severus était revenu au bruit de son pas dans le silence. Elle ouvrit les yeux pour voir la petite fiole de liquide doré qu’il lui présentait sous le nez, puis les referma aussitôt.</p>
<p>Non.</p>
<p>Non, ce n’était pas possible.</p>
<p>Bizarrement, elle ne savait plus ce qui était le pire entre cette douleur intolérable ou la vague de honte qui s’empara d’elle. Elle aurait préféré que Severus ne sache jamais que des mots obscènes étaient gravés sur sa chair.</p>
<p>Elle trouva le courage d’affronter son regard. Il la dévisageait, l’air grave.</p>
<p>- C-comment avez-vous pu le savoir? réussit-elle à dire.</p>
<p>- Buvez la potion d’abord, Hermione.</p>
<p>Elle prit la fiole, avala le liquide, toussa, s’appuya contre la patte de la table derrière elle, ferma les yeux, se força à respirer lentement.</p>
<p>La douleur la déserta, la laissant tremblante et sans force. Elle aurait voulu être blottie au fond de son lit, toute seule.</p>
<p>Severus parla, d’un ton tranquille qui contrastait avec l’agitation d’Hermione.</p>
<p>- C’est moi qui ai créé ce remède. Il y a deux ans.</p>
<p>Elle fut sans voix.</p>
<p>- J’ai vu suffisamment de patients marqués pour reconnaître les symptômes, dit-il sobrement. Et vous m’avez mentionné vos cicatrices.</p>
<p>Elle baissa les yeux au sol.</p>
<p>- Nous discuterons de tout cela une autre fois, dit-il, si vous le souhaitez. Vous avez cruellement besoin de repos.</p>
<p>Elle amorça un geste pour se lever.</p>
<p>- Laissez-moi vous aider.</p>
<p>Il se pencha vers elle et glissa les mains sous ses aisselles. Il y eut un moment de suspension, comme si Severus guettait une réaction de recul, son visage tout près du sien. </p>
<p>Pour toute réponse, elle posa les mains sur ses épaules.</p>
<p>Il la hissa debout.</p>
<p>Pendant quelques secondes, les étoiles filantes traversèrent le champ de vision d’Hermione. Elle souffla un bon coup. Sa vue se clarifia et le visage de Severus lui apparut plus distinctement.</p>
<p>- Merci, souffla-t-elle.</p>
<p>Leurs mains retombèrent, chacune de leur côté.</p>
<p>Elle transplana.</p>
<p>Quelques instants plus tard, un Chris tout en nage surgit dans le laboratoire.</p>
<p>- Jeff ne travaille plus ici, annonça-t-il inutilement. Est-ce que…</p>
<p>Il s’interrompit net en regardant autour de lui.</p>
<p>- Où est Hermione?</p>
<p>- Elle est retournée chez elle.</p>
<p>- Quoi? Vraiment?</p>
<p>- Je lui ai donné un antidouleur. Elle m’a dit souffrir de crampes menstruelles très intenses.</p>
<p>Chris regarda Severus, les yeux ronds.</p>
<p>- Ce n’est pas le genre de chose dont on parle habituellement à ses collègues, ajouta Severus.</p>
<p>- Oui, évidemment. Je n’en parlerai à personne.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Les lignes entremêlées</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Le jeudi suivant, Hermione veilla à traîner derrière ses collègues à la fin de leur réunion informelle au pub Chez George.</p>
<p>La fébrilité lui agita le creux de l’estomac quand elle se retourna pour repérer Severus parmi les groupes animés.</p>
<p>Elle sentit son cœur tomber dans sa poitrine.</p>
<p>Il n’était pas là.</p>
<p>Ni assis au bar comme il en avait l’habitude, ni à travers les autres personnes en train de trinquer, indifférentes à la déception d’Hermione.</p>
<p>Elle s’étira le cou, scanna plusieurs fois l’endroit des yeux, mais aucune silhouette sombre et imposante n’apparut par magie, comme quoi être une sorcière ne suffisait pas à régler tous les problèmes.</p>
<p>Hermione mit un moment à digérer l’information.</p>
<p>Elle aurait eu envie de voir le Maître des potions aujourd’hui, encore plus que les autres jeudis. Elle aurait voulu avoir son moment seule à seul avec lui. Elle ne l’avait entrevu que tôt ce matin, de loin. Elle avait espéré qu’il trouverait le moyen de venir ici malgré ses autres obligations.</p>
<p>Mais pour quoi faire?</p>
<p>Pour la voir, elle?</p>
<p>Peut-être que Severus Rogue avait d’autres priorités que de pourchasser une femme qui le laissait en plan dans la chambre à coucher.</p>
<p>Elle resta là, assise toute seule à la table du fond du pub, le front dans la main, à dessiner machinalement un amas de lignes entremêlées sur une serviette de papier.</p>
<p>- Puis-je m’asseoir?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Confidences</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La surprise fit perdre ses moyens à Hermione.</p>
<p>Comment son cœur pouvait-il battre si fort à la vue de cet homme?</p>
<p>Severus Rogue s’était frayé un chemin à l’intérieur de son petit monde bien ordonné, inexorablement, sans qu’elle s’en méfia. À présent, il était trop tard. Il prenait toute la place. Elle pensait à lui en se couchant le soir, en se réveillant le matin, en passant dans le corridor qui menait à son laboratoire de l’Institut pharmacomagique d’Édimbourg. Voir ces yeux noirs posés sur elle était devenu une drogue dont elle ne voulait plus se passer.</p>
<p>- La place est libre, dit-elle.</p>
<p>Il s’assit.</p>
<p>Elle fixa son gribouillis, soudain embarrassée.</p>
<p>- Vous avez repris des couleurs, dit la voix de basse.</p>
<p>Elle leva les yeux.</p>
<p>- Grâce à vous. Je… je voulais vous remercier.</p>
<p>Il hocha lentement la tête.</p>
<p>- C’est rarement aussi intense, lâcha-t-elle, au bout d’un moment.</p>
<p>Les prunelles noires l’observèrent.</p>
<p>- Depuis combien de temps avez-vous été marquée?</p>
<p>La réponse mit quelques secondes à franchir les lèvres d’Hermione. C’était étrange de parler des marques, ici, à haute voix.</p>
<p>- Treize mois.</p>
<p>- En même temps que la fuite du petit-ami, je présume.</p>
<p>Elle ferma les yeux. Elle avait oublié qu’il connaissait ce détail.</p>
<p>- Oui.</p>
<p>- Laissez-moi deviner : il s’est lassé que vous sabotiez toutes ses tentatives pour vous réconforter?</p>
<p>Ces mots firent mal à Hermione. Lui rappelèrent à quel point elle se sentait seule.</p>
<p>Elle déglutit pour dénouer le nœud de chagrin qui avait obstrué sa gorge.</p>
<p>- Non. Il s’est lassé d’avoir une petite-amie qui pleurait tout le temps.</p>
<p>Severus demeura silencieux. Elle savait qu’il la dévisageait, mais elle ne put pas se résoudre à soutenir son regard.</p>
<p>- C’était indélicat de ma part, dit-il. Pardonnez-moi.</p>
<p>Qui aurait cru que la chauve-souris des cachots lui demanderait un jour des excuses?</p>
<p>Il enchaîna.</p>
<p>- Qui est au courant?</p>
<p>- Pour Adam ou pour les marques?</p>
<p>- Les deux.</p>
<p>Hermione soupira.</p>
<p>- Eh bien, il y a… euh… vous. Et Adam, évidemment.</p>
<p>Elle fixa un point invisible, en plein centre de la poitrine de Severus.</p>
<p>- Je sais, c’est pathétique, laissa-t-elle tomber.</p>
<p>- Je n’ai rien dit de tel, Hermione.</p>
<p>Elle fit tourner son verre vide sur la table, machinalement.</p>
<p>- J’avais déjà des doutes à votre sujet, poursuivit-il.</p>
<p>Elle leva les yeux, surprise.</p>
<p>Severus sembla peser ses paroles.</p>
<p>- L’idée que vous soyez porteuse du maléfice m’a effleuré l’esprit il y a des semaines. Vous aviez une propension étrange à disparaître à l’improviste et à revenir avec une tête d’enterrement. Sans compter que vous êtes une née-moldue. Et pas n’importe laquelle.</p>
<p>- Qu’est-ce que ça veut dire, pas n’importe laquelle?</p>
<p>- Vous avez contribué à la défaite de Voldemort. Vous possédez un Ordre de Merlin. Et vous avez encore à ce jour les ASPIC les plus élevés obtenus à Poudlard depuis cinquante ans.</p>
<p>Hermione médita ses paroles. Puis elle lâcha soudain, sans analyser pourquoi elle ressentait ce besoin impérieux d’aborder le sujet :</p>
<p>- Le coup des toilettes, vous savez que j’ai fait ça à beaucoup d’hommes avant vous?</p>
<p>Severus eut un reniflement ironique.</p>
<p>- J’ai effectivement cru comprendre que je n’étais pas votre premier cobaye.</p>
<p>Ils se jaugèrent.</p>
<p>- Si vous avez envie de jouer à trouver qui est le plus mauvais entre nous, répliqua-t-il, je crains que vous n’oubliiez à qui vous vous adressez.</p>
<p>La prochaine question embarrassante vint de lui.</p>
<p>- Qu’est-ce qu’ils ont écrit sur votre ventre?</p>
<p>- Quoi?</p>
<p>- Vos agresseurs, précisa-t-il inutilement. Le maléfice.</p>
<p>Elle eut l’impression que l’oxygène s’était raréfié dans le bar. Elle savait qu’elle n’était pas obligée de répondre à cette question, mais à cet instant précis, elle était incapable de peser le pour et le contre, elle ne pouvait que contempler ce visage grave, ces yeux noirs inquisiteurs. Étrangement, elle constata que ce regard-là ne lui donnait plus envie de se sauver en courant. Comme si, enfin, elle avait fini par s’habituer à la sensation d’être exposée et vulnérable devant Severus.</p>
<p>- Que je suis une traînée.</p>
<p>Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle lui avait révélé cette obscénité. Il était la dernière personne à qui elle aurait eu envie de le dire. Mais Severus avait un don particulier pour lui tirer les vers du nez sans y mettre de grands efforts.</p>
<p>Elle le dévisagea, la gorge sèche, essayant de déceler dans cette façade calme quoi que ce soit comme de la pitié ou de la répulsion. Mais la courbe de sa bouche était tranquille, la ligne de ses sourcils relâchée, son visage neutre.</p>
<p>- Et c’est ce qui vous pousse à vous mettre à genoux devant des inconnus dans des toilettes crades?</p>
<p>Elle ne trouva rien à répondre. Vaincue, elle échappa aux prunelles perçantes.</p>
<p>Un soupir se fit entendre, suivit d’un raclement de chaise.</p>
<p>- Je ne peux pas m’attarder plus longtemps, annonça Severus.</p>
<p>Autant elle s’était sentie bêtement heureuse de le voir apparaître, autant le voir se lever la plongea à nouveau dans une déception cuisante. Elle était devenue trop sensible. Beaucoup trop.</p>
<p>- D’accord, dit-elle avec un empressement qui sonnait faux. À demain.</p>
<p>Mais elle sut, au regard que Severus posa sur elle, qu’il n’était pas dupe de son enthousiasme forcé.</p>
<p>Il avisa le verre vide d’Hermione.</p>
<p>- Vous devriez rentrer aussi, dit-il. Plutôt qu’imposer vos œuvres d’art à cette pauvre serviette de table.</p>
<p>Mais Hermione n’écoutait qu’à moitié.</p>
<p>Elle fixait Severus avec une seule pensée, désespérée.</p>
<p>
  <i>Touchez-moi.</i>
</p>
<p>Mais seul un pan de sa cape noire frôla le bras d’Hermione lorsqu’il quitta le pub.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. La sauge atlantique</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Le lendemain, Hermione s’interdit tout prétexte pour aller voir le Maître des potions de son équipe pour qui elle avait clairement une préférence.</p>
<p>Ce fut lui qui vint se pointer à son bureau, sans s’annoncer, à une heure où tous avaient déjà quitté le navire pour le weekend.</p>
<p>Il la trouva courbée sur un parchemin, les mains plongées sa masse de boucles brunes.</p>
<p>- Je vois que vous avez retrouvé votre entrain, ironisa-t-il.</p>
<p>Elle mit une seconde à émerger de sa réflexion. Ses yeux étaient brûlants de fatigue.</p>
<p>- Oh, vous êtes encore là.</p>
<p>Elle essaya d’ordonner sa tignasse qu’elle brassait dans tous les sens depuis une demi-heure, puis enchaîna :</p>
<p>- Vous allez être le premier à apprendre la nouvelle, alors : on abandonne les tests avec la sauge nordique. Décision de la direction.</p>
<p>Severus haussa un sourcil.</p>
<p>- Vraiment? Ne m’expliquez pas pourquoi, je préfère me complaire dans mon ignorance béate.</p>
<p>Elle soupira et le contempla, les bras ballants, le cerveau vide.</p>
<p>- Vous n’auriez pas une idée de génie? lâcha-t-elle.</p>
<p>Cette fois, il haussa les deux sourcils.</p>
<p>- Sauge atlantique?</p>
<p>- Ingrédient trop rare, et par conséquent trop coûteux.</p>
<p>Elle marqua une pause.</p>
<p>- Mais je serais vraiment curieuse de savoir quel lien vous faites entre la sauge atlantique et la rage de l’hippogriffe.</p>
<p>- C’est un ingrédient qui rend le sang de licorne moins réactif. Du moins, d’après mes expérimentations personnelles.</p>
<p>Elle le scruta avec intérêt, en oubliant même sa fatigue et son projet foireux.</p>
<p>- Vraiment? Vous utilisez cette variété de sauge? Fraîchement cueillie?</p>
<p>- Si.</p>
<p>- Mais la croissance nécessite beaucoup d’heures d’ensoleillement, non?</p>
<p>- Il suffit de se trouver au bon endroit. C’est surtout l’étape de l’évaporation qui est délicate.</p>
<p>- Et vous faites macérer la sauge pendant combien de temps?</p>
<p>- Une semaine environ, dépendamment du cycle de la lune. Je peux vous montrer, si ça vous intéresse.</p>
<p>Il y eut un flottement.</p>
<p>Le visage de Severus était neutre.</p>
<p>Les réflexes de fuite d’Hermione ne s’activèrent pas comme à l’habitude, à croire que leur mécanisme était cassé.</p>
<p>- J’aimerais beaucoup, s’entendit-elle répondre.</p>
<p>- Très bien. Je suis à vous dans cinq minutes, le temps de nettoyer mes chaudrons.</p>
<p>Hermione passa ce temps assise à son bureau, figée comme une pierre, à essayer de nommer l’émotion inconfortable qui s’était nichée dans son ventre. Peut-être, au fond, que c’était simplement de l’excitation.</p>
<p>- Vous êtes prête? demanda Severus, de retour après le délai promis.</p>
<p>Elle se leva et dut s’éclaircir la gorge pour parler.</p>
<p>- Oui.</p>
<p>- Allons-y.</p>
<p>Il lui tendit une main.</p>
<p>Elle songea, en y déposant la sienne, que partir à l’aventure avec Severus Rogue commençait drôlement à lui donner un sentiment de sécurité.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Colares</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sur le coup, une lumière vive éblouit Hermione. Elle dut placer sa main en visière au-dessus de ses yeux pour voir où elle se trouvait.</p>
<p>Le soleil de fin d’après-midi traversait abondamment les murs vitrés du laboratoire personnel de Severus. Une quantité invraisemblable de plantes de toutes les formes étaient suspendues à des grillages au-dessus d’eux, surplombant la table de travail chargée de chaudrons glougloutant et de matériel de verre qui brillait de mille feux.</p>
<p>Les battants du toit, grands ouverts, laissaient entrer les chants d’oiseaux et la brise douce.</p>
<p>Il régnait une chaleur humide, étouffante.</p>
<p>Hermione regarda Severus, déboussolée. Elle devina à son sourire en coin qu’il était très satisfait de l’ébahissement de son invitée.</p>
<p>- Bienvenue à Colares.</p>
<p>Elle fronça les sourcils.</p>
<p>- Colares?</p>
<p>- Au Portugal.</p>
<p>- Vous n’avez jamais mentionné que vous viviez ici.</p>
<p>Il eut un reniflement ironique.</p>
<p>- Il fallait poser la question. Des membres lointains de ma famille sont Portugais.</p>
<p>- Vraiment?</p>
<p>Hermione observa ces cheveux noirs et ce nez aquilin comme si elle les voyait pour la première fois. Une chose était certaine, cependant : les gènes portugais de Severus n’étaient pas responsables de son teint d’albâtre.</p>
<p>Le Maître des potions lui expliqua avec moults détails ses expérimentations avec la sauge atlantique, dont les plants poussaient juste au-dessus de leurs têtes, en plein soleil. Hermione tenta de digérer le mieux qu’elle put cette masse d’information, mais tout ce décor lui donnait le tournis.</p>
<p>- En ce moment, vous me rappelez terriblement Neville Londubat.</p>
<p>Elle redressa la tête. Severus la regardait, un sourcil haussé. Il s’était débarrassé de son lourd habit noir, sans qu’elle y porte attention, et se tenait devant elle en simple chemise blanche, les manches repliées sur ses bras, dévoilant son vieux tatouage.</p>
<p>Une émotion étrange noua la gorge d’Hermione. Elle eut le sentiment que cet homme-là, malgré les années de ténèbres dans lesquelles il avait pataugé, mais finalement trouvé sa rédemption. Ici, à travers les feuillages luxuriants et les chants d’oiseaux.</p>
<p>- Excusez-moi, dit-elle enfin. Je suis distraite. J’ai chaud, en fait.</p>
<p>Elle tira sur le col de son chandail de laine. Une coulisse de sueur se fraya un chemin entre ses seins.</p>
<p>- Vous n’êtes pas vêtue pour un mois d’avril au Portugal, observa Severus. Venez dehors un instant. Il vente toujours à écorner les hippogriffes.</p>
<p>Il poussa la porte du laboratoire et elle le suivit sur une petite terrasse de pierre qui surplombait une falaise. Aussitôt, ses boucles furent soulevées par les bourrasques folles.</p>
<p>Elle se posta devant le garde-fou et contempla la mer qu’on apercevait au loin. Des serres et des vignobles s’étendaient en contre-bas. De minuscules maisons aux toitures couleur rouille s’égrenaient le long de la route. Le vent était chaud, les odeurs de fleurs lui chatouillaient les narines.</p>
<p>Cet endroit était le paradis.</p>
<p>Il y eut un tintement à côté d’elle.</p>
<p>Severus posa un verre d’eau sur le muret et en tendit un autre à Hermione. Il était chargé de condensation.</p>
<p>- Merci.</p>
<p>Elle but une longue gorgée.</p>
<p>Pendant un moment, ils écoutèrent la mélopée du vent et des oiseaux, côte-à-côte. Hermione ne se demanda pas si elle devait partir. Trop de questions lui brûlaient les lèvres.</p>
<p>- Je ne comprends pas, lâcha-t-elle, le regard perdu au loin. Comment vous en êtes arrivé là? Comment vous avez réussi tout ça?</p>
<p>Severus tourna la tête vers elle.</p>
<p>- Réussi quoi?</p>
<p>-  Je ne sais pas. Vous avez l’air tellement… <i>libéré</i>.</p>
<p>- Je le suis.</p>
<p>Elle scruta les prunelles noires.</p>
<p>- Mais vous étiez… Vous avez…</p>
<p>Il eut un reniflement ironique.</p>
<p>- Vous avez le droit de dire les choses telles qu’elles sont, répliqua-t-il. J’étais un mangemort et un espion, et j’ai assassiné mes deux maîtres.</p>
<p>- Oui. Et pourtant votre vie a l’air tellement normale maintenant. Comment avez-vous pu vous remettre de tout ça?</p>
<p>Le regard de Severus se dirigea à son tour vers la ligne floue entre mer et ciel. Hermione crut qu’il ne répondrait pas. </p>
<p>- J’ai simplement fait ce dont j’avais besoin, dit-il finalement. Il n’y a pas de formule magique. Gérer le passé est l’une des rares choses pour lesquelles moldus et sorciers sont égaux.</p>
<p>Hermione médita ses paroles pendant que les pigeons roucoulaient dans les chênes des alentours.</p>
<p>Des pas se firent entendre dans les marches de pierre qui grimpaient jusqu’à la terrasse. Un homme apparut, une bouteille de vin à la main.</p>
<p>- La fin de la semaine a sonné! lança-t-il, dans un fort accent portugais. J’apporte de quoi célébrer.</p>
<p>Il remarqua alors la présence d’Hermione.</p>
<p>- Oh, tu as une visiteuse. Est-ce que j’arrive au mauvais moment?</p>
<p>- Non, dit sobrement Severus. Hermione Granger, ma collègue. Adriano Santos, mon voisin.</p>
<p>La main d’Hermione se perdit dans celle, vigoureuse, du nouveau venu.</p>
<p>- Adriano Santos, répéta Hermione, pensive.</p>
<p>Elle comprit en jetant un œil aux serres qu’on apercevait au bas de la falaise.</p>
<p>- Les serres Santos, c’est à vous? C’est ici?</p>
<p>- Vous êtes perspicace, ma chère.</p>
<p>Elle aurait dû profiter de l’arrivée du voisin pour partir, mais elle venait tout juste de faire la connaissance du célèbre botaniste Santos, dont les cultures étaient réputées dans les instituts de recherche de toute l’Europe. Il se trouva qu’Adriano était un homme charmant et bavard, et Hermione se retrouva bientôt avec une coupe de vin blanc bien frais entre les mains, ce qui empêcha toute tentative d’évasion pour les prochaines minutes.</p>
<p>Ils discutèrent à bâtons rompus.</p>
<p>Beaucoup plus tard, quand Hermione constata que la lumière déclinait, que la bouteille était maintenant vide et que son ventre gargouillait, elle décida qu’il était grand temps de tirer sa révérence.</p>
<p>Elle quitta les deux hommes, non sans un dernier regard rêveur à ce havre portugais dont elle ne soupçonnait pas l’existence.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Les fantômes du passé</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Le départ d’Hermione fut accueilli par un long silence, au cours duquel Adriano Santos gratifia son voisin d’un regard empressé, les sourcils haussés aussi haut qu’il le pouvait.</p>
<p>En guise de réponse, Severus se frotta les yeux d’un geste accablé. Mais Adriano ne se laissait plus impressionner par les abords revêches de son ami depuis longtemps.</p>
<p>- Vas-y, Santos. Crache le morceau.</p>
<p>Adriano ne se fit pas prier. </p>
<p>- C’est qui, cette ravissante inconnue? Je ne savais pas que tu avais autant de choses à me cacher, Rogue. C’est fini, ta vie d’espion, as-tu oublié?</p>
<p>Severus sembla se faire un plaisir de répondre de la façon la plus laconique possible.</p>
<p>- Hermione est ma collègue, je te l’ai dit. </p>
<p>- Me prends-tu pour un con? répliqua Adriano, qui n’avait aucunement l’intention de se satisfaire de cette information. Depuis quand tes collègues débarquent chez toi?</p>
<p>- Disons qu’Hermione s’est assurée d’avoir un statut spécial.</p>
<p>Adriano pouffa, mais Severus resta sérieux.</p>
<p>- Vraiment? s’étonna Adriano, incrédule. J’ai beaucoup de mal à imaginer cette jeune femme essayer de séduire une espèce de prince des ténèbres dans ton genre.</p>
<p>Severus se mordit les lèvres pour retenir un sourire, comme s’il riait d’une blague qu’il était le seul à comprendre. C’était peut-être le cas.</p>
<p>- Elle est assez difficile à apprivoiser, en effet, confirma-t-il.</p>
<p>Il marqua une pause.</p>
<p>- Hermione a été mon étudiante, dans mon autre vie.</p>
<p>- Oh. Un fantôme du passé.</p>
<p>- Quelque chose comme ça.</p>
<p>- Ça explique des choses.</p>
<p>- Quel genre de choses?</p>
<p>Adriano réfléchit à la question.</p>
<p>- J’ai eu l’impression que vous avez beaucoup en commun. Elle me fait penser à toi à l’époque où tu as emménagé ici.</p>
<p>- À la différence que tu n’as jamais essayé de me mettre dans ton lit, Santos.</p>
<p>- Tu sais bien que j’attends mon heure depuis le début, Rogue.</p>
<p>- Dans tes rêves.</p>
<p>Severus remplit les coupes d’un mouvement de baguette.</p>
<p>Adriano en but une gorgée. Le vin goûtait bon, la soirée s’annonçait clémente, la brise était agréable.</p>
<p>La vie était douce, au Portugal.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. La sagesse des assiettes brisées</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lorsqu’Hermione fut de retour à Édimbourg, son petit appartement lui parut vide et silencieux.</p>
<p>Elle avait encore au fond de la gorge cet étrange nœud douloureux, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Elle avait pourtant passé la fin de l’après-midi au soleil, sous la brise printanière, à discuter de plantes et de potions en buvant un vin blanc succulent. </p>
<p>Que pouvait-on demander de mieux?</p>
<p>Elle s’activa. Elle avait besoin de se tenir occupée. Elle lava sa vaisselle sale sans user de magie, rangea les livres de sa bibliothèque dans un classement différent, dépoussiéra les étagères avec une application excessive.</p>
<p>Quand elle réalisa que ses mains tremblaient, elle tenta de mettre plus de zèle à la tâche. </p>
<p>Elle passa à travers la pile de vêtements propres qui ornaient son lit pour les mettre sur des cintres, puis elle s’empressa de revenir à la cuisine pour ranger les assiettes qui avaient fini de sécher, tout en cillant pour chasser ses larmes.</p>
<p>Pourquoi était-elle si sensible? Si fragile?</p>
<p>Alors qu’elle s’étirait le bras pour atteindre une étagère plus haute qu’elle, une assiette lui échappa des mains et se brisa en morceaux sur le plancher.</p>
<p>C’est ainsi que prit fin son manège effréné.</p>
<p>Elle regarda longuement les débris. Puis, elle s’agenouilla pour entreprendre de les ramasser au creux de sa paume, sans se couper.</p>
<p>Enfin, elle s’arrêta complètement.</p>
<p>C’était exactement comme ça qu’elle se sentait.</p>
<p>Comme une assiette fracassée dont on ne savait pas comment rafistoler les morceaux.</p>
<p>Elle fondit en sanglots.</p>
<p>À cet instant précis, à genoux à travers les fragments de vaisselle brisée, elle sut qu’il était temps de trouver le Portugal.</p>
<p>Son Portugal à elle.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Dernier acte</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b> Dernier acte </b>
</p>
<p>- Anastasia?</p>
<p>La femme repoussa le rideau de cheveux d’or blanc qui lui cachait le visage.</p>
<p>- Salut, Hermione.</p>
<p>- As-tu cinq minutes? Je dois te parler.</p>
<p>- Bien sûr. Entre.</p>
<p>Hermione s’assit dans le bureau et déposa les mains sur ses cuisses dans une posture immobile qui contrastait avec sa nervosité. Anastasia déposa sa plume et se recula dans son fauteuil, pile dans le rayon de soleil matinal qui traversait la fenêtre. La lumière fit scintiller sa chevelure. </p>
<p>- Je tenais à te parler en premier, dit Hermione. Je rencontre le grand patron dans une demi-heure.</p>
<p>Anastasia ouvrit la bouche de surprise.</p>
<p>- Quoi? Quelque chose ne va pas?</p>
<p>- Non. Tout va pour le mieux, en fait.</p>
<p>Anastasia attendit la suite en rivant sur Hermione de grands yeux inquiets. Ses prunelles, aussi insolites que sa chevelure, arboraient des reflets dorés et étaient cerclés d’une ligne vert foncé. </p>
<p>- Je démissionne, Anastasia.</p>
<p>Trois petits mots. C’était tout ce qu’il fallait pour faire disparaître le poids qui pesait sur les épaules d’Hermione.</p>
<p>Anastasia, quant à elle, fut stupéfaite.</p>
<p>- Quoi? Tu as eu une autre proposition? Si c’est une question de conditions de travail, je suis sûre que le département peut trouver le moyen de t’accommoder, on a vraiment besoin de toi ici.</p>
<p>Hermione secoua la tête.</p>
<p>- Je n’ai pas d’autres offres. Ce n’est pas à propos de mes conditions de travail.</p>
<p>Anastasia s’emballa.</p>
<p>- Hermione, tu es tellement une perle, je suis prête à tout faire pour te garder, je suis sûre que le département sera derrière moi. S’il y a quoi que ce soit qui t’embête, je suis absolument sûre que nous trouverons une solution.</p>
<p>Hermione s’était attendue à ces arguments. Elle avait préparé ses propres réponses, très rationnelles, pour convaincre Anastasia du bien-fondé de son départ. Mais à ce moment précis, face à sa collègue aux allures de vélane, Hermione compris que la désorganisation de l’Institut n’y était pour rien, que ce n’était pas une question d’orientation ni d’efficacité. Elle se mentait à elle-même. </p>
<p>Un calme soudain l’enveloppa. Elle redressa les épaules. L’étau qui lui comprimait la cage thoracique se dissipa, comme par magie, et elle respira profondément.</p>
<p>- Anastasia.</p>
<p>La blonde mit fin au flot de paroles qu’Hermione n’écoutait même plus.</p>
<p>- J’ai des choses à faire, dit Hermione. Et quand elles seront faites, je ne pourrai pas revenir en arrière. La Hermione Granger que tu connais n’existera plus vraiment.</p>
<p>C’était ça. Exactement ça. Accepter de mourir un peu pour mieux exister.</p>
<p>Hermione quitta le bureau.</p>
<p>La direction de l’institut fut bientôt avisée de la nouvelle, ses collègues les plus proches aussi, un à un. Les réactions furent abasourdies, mais le cœur d’Hermione s’allégeait peu à peu. Elle ramassa le peu d’effets personnels qui meublaient son bureau. Comme si, même après toutes ces années, elle avait refusé de s’enraciner vraiment en ce lieu.</p>
<p>Enfin, lorsqu’elle fut prête à partir, elle essuya ses mains soudain moites sur les cuisses et se rendit au seul laboratoire qu’elle n’avait pas encore visité.</p>
<p>Celui de Severus.</p>
<p>Mais il n’était pas là.</p>
<p>Elle contempla le bureau désert et silencieux, avec au creux de ses tripes la morsure insupportable du manque.</p>
<p>Bizarrement, elle ne s’était pas préparée à cette éventualité, même si Severus devait régulièrement s’absenter. Elle aurait cru que les astres seraient alignés, qu’il serait là pour lui dire au revoir. Tout son corps se révoltait contre l’idée de partir sans reparler au Maître des potions.</p>
<p>Elle s’empara d’une plume et d’un bout de parchemin rangés sur un coin du bureau, et traça les mots que son cœur lui commandait.</p>
<p>Plusieurs heures s’étaient écoulées quand l’occupant des lieux pénétra dans la salle qu’Hermione avait quitté les yeux dans l’eau. Il avait passé le plus clair de la journée dans son propre laboratoire, à Colares, absorbé par d’autres engagements.</p>
<p>Il agita sa baguette, avec l’assurance tranquille de l’artisan qui a fait mille fois le même geste, et tout un attirail d’instruments lévita jusqu’à la table de travail. Dans une petite heure, sa potion serait sur le feu, prête à mijoter tranquillement jusqu’au lendemain, et Severus pourrait rentrer chez lui.</p>
<p>Seulement, il comprit que son programme de fin de journée subirait moults bouleversements quand il remarqua la note manuscrite laissée sur le bureau.</p>
<p>Il la prit. Ses yeux bondirent d’une ligne à l’autre. </p>
<p>
  <i>Severus,</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>J’aurais voulu vous adresser ces paroles de vive voix.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>J’ai la certitude que je devais vous rencontrer pour pouvoir mieux partir et me retrouver.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Pour cela et pour tout le reste, je souhaitais vous dire merci.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Hermione</i>
</p>
<p>Le Maître des potions relut le message plusieurs fois, jusqu’à ce que les mots se mélangent, que finalement ses yeux se fixent sur le grain du papier d’un air absent.</p>
<p>Puis il redéposa le parchemin, passa une main sur son visage, ensuite dans ses cheveux, et enfin se tourna vers le chaudron vide et les ingrédients qui patientaient en rang devant lui. Mais il remit son couteau sur la table avant même d’avoir tenté de découper une feuille de basilic. </p>
<p>Ses gestes étaient ceux d’un homme sous le choc.</p>
<p>Il laissa son projet de potion en plan et quitta le laboratoire.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Les rendez-vous avortés</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Qu’est-ce que c’est que cette tête?</p>
<p>Severus contempla Adriano frotter l’une contre l’autre ses mains pleines de terre. Ses pas l’avaient conduit qu’aux serres Santos, sans trop qu’il sache pourquoi. Il n’avait pas spécialement envie de parler avec son voisin en cet instant précis. Il avait juste envie d’être seul.</p>
<p>C’était peut-être ça, en fait, l’amitié. Avoir une destination où se diriger comme un somnambule quand on avait le cerveau vide et le souffle coupé.</p>
<p>- Severus, tu es sur quelle planète?</p>
<p>- Elle est partie, lâcha-t-il.</p>
<p>Sa propre voix lui parut inhabituellement plate.</p>
<p>- Quoi, elle est partie?</p>
<p>- Elle a quitté son emploi. Hermione.</p>
<p>- Oh. </p>
<p>Adriano attendit la suite en essuyant son visage luisant de sueur après de longues heures de travail au soleil. Mais Severus n’avait plus de mots. </p>
<p>Le botaniste tenta de le relancer : </p>
<p>- Et tu vas la revoir?</p>
<p>- Je ne pense pas.</p>
<p>Adriano laissa échapper une expression de découragement.</p>
<p>- Ce n’est sûrement pas avec une attitude aussi défaitiste que tu as survécu jusqu’à aujourd’hui, Rogue.</p>
<p>- C’est Hermione Granger. Elle fait partie de la catégorie de personnes qui a tendance à se sauver en courant.</p>
<p>- N’importe quoi. Va la chercher et ramène-la dans ton lit. Si cette fille-là trouve quoi que ce soit d’attirant dans tes grands airs d’empereur nocturne, il faudrait que tu sois complètement con pour ne pas lui faire une cour assidue.</p>
<p>- Je ne sais même pas où elle habite.</p>
<p>- <i>Foda-se!</i> Demande à ses collègues.</p>
<p>Severus esquissa un rictus, même si cette situation n’avait rien de drôle. Les vieux réflexes étaient difficiles à déconstruire.</p>
<p>- Ses collègues ne savent même pas qu’elle s’est fait jeter par son petit-ami il y a un an. Penses-tu qu’ils connaissent son adresse?</p>
<p>Adriano le contempla, à court d’arguments.</p>
<p>Severus soupira.</p>
<p>- Si elle veut me voir, elle sait où me trouver.</p>
<p>Son voisin finit par capituler, l’humeur quelque peu assombrie :</p>
<p>- C’est vrai. Tu ne peux pas faire tout le chemin à sa place.</p>
<p>Severus ne savait pas quoi dire d’autre. Il quitta les serres et remonta les marches de pierre qui menaient chez lui, d’un pas lourd. Les oiseaux chantaient et l’air chaud lui caressait la peau, mais il n’avait pas envie de goûter à cette ambiance insouciante.</p>
<p>Il arrivait que les coups soient durs, même au Portugal.</p>
<p>Il avait au-delà de quarante ans, maintenant, il aurait dû être habitué à ce genre de revirement. </p>
<p>Peut-être qu’il avait osé placer des espoirs inavouables en Hermione.</p>
<p>Oui, ce visage était ravissant. Oui, ces grands yeux noisette lui donnaient très envie de la garder juste pour lui. Oui, ces fesses blanches étaient adorables, ces seins menus qu’il n’avait jamais vus à découvert le tentaient terriblement. Oui, il l’aurait baisée à nouveau sans se faire prier, n’importe quand, tous les jours de ces trois derniers mois si elle l’avait voulu.</p>
<p>Oui, oui, oui.</p>
<p>Mais elle n’était pas disponible pour ce genre d’intimité, étroite, soutenue, dont il avait envie avec elle. La preuve, elle était partie. Severus devait cesser d’entretenir son attirance pour des femmes qui partaient.</p>
<p>Parfois, la vie vous conviait à des rendez-vous avortés.</p>
<p>Sa rencontre avec Hermione Granger était de ceux-là.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Retour au parallèle zéro</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione passa une semaine entière à pleurer et à errer, toute seule chez elle, armée de ses mouchoirs et du vinyle d’Elton John que ses parents écoutaient jusqu’à l’écœurement, à l’époque.</p>
<p>Puis, un matin, elle se leva aux petites heures, avala son café à la hâte et se retrouva vite à genoux, à farfouiller au fond de sa penderie.</p>
<p>Elle eut tôt fait de mettre la main sur la vieille boîte qu’elle cherchait. Elle prit une grande inspiration, puis l’ouvrit et en extirpa la robe qui y sommeillait depuis un an. C’était sur ce vêtement que les aurors avaient prélevé le cheveu blond de l’un de ses agresseurs, preuve tant espérée qui avait finalement conduit à la condamnation de tout le groupe.</p>
<p>Hermione enfila la robe froissée, maintenant un brin trop large pour elle. Elle avait perdu du poids depuis tous ces mois. Mais ce n’était pas important.</p>
<p>C’était aujourd’hui. C’était le moment. Elle n’en avait pas le courage, elle ne se sentait pas prête, mais elle savait maintenant qu’elle ne le serait jamais. Il suffisait de foncer en avant, toujours en avant, avec pour seul bagage ses failles et ses espoirs.</p>
<p>Elle s’empara d’un croissant et sortit de chez elle en mastiquant avidement son petit-déjeuner.</p>
<p>Ses pas la conduisirent jusqu’à cette intersection tranquille, bordée de grands arbres au feuillage naissant, qu’elle avait évitée depuis le matin de son agression. Son cœur pulsait fort contre sa cage thoracique, mais bizarrement, la panique qu’elle redoutait ne s’empara pas d’elle.</p>
<p>Elle contempla, d’un œil neuf, les lieux qui avaient hanté ses nuits. Cet endroit-là n’était pas le début, il avait plutôt été le début de la fin. La dernière chute pour atterrir au fond du baril.</p>
<p>Depuis la fin de la guerre, Hermione s’était appliquée à s’oublier, à cacher ses plaies béantes sans avoir jamais osé les colmater. L’assassinat de ses parents. La violence. Les trahisons. Les adieux manqués. Et cette dislocation soudaine des groupes sur lesquels elle s’était appuyée, ses amis de Poudlard, l’Ordre du Phénix, comme si tout le monde était soudain parti de son côté pour essayer de vivre une vie normale.</p>
<p>Mais elle était Hermione Granger. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir une vie normale. Il aurait fallu qu’elle guérisse, réellement. Elle aurait eu besoin de beaucoup de temps, de beaucoup de chaleur, de beaucoup de lenteur.</p>
<p>Les cris des enfants qui jouaient sur le bord de la rue la tirèrent de ses rêveries.</p>
<p>C’était un matin comme les autres.</p>
<p>La vie continuait.</p>
<p>Il était temps, pour Hermione aussi, de recommencer à vivre.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Des fleurs pour les vivants</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Le bouquet fleurait bon le printemps et la campagne. Les jacinthes pastel rivalisaient avec les jonquilles mordorées, dans un agencement joyeusement disparate qui tranchait avec le granit tristement terne de la pierre tombale.</p>
<p>- Je vous aimais, dit Hermione dans le vide.</p>
<p>Personne ne lui répondit, sinon la brise douce de mai.</p>
<p>Elle venait ici chaque année, avec ses prières et ses offrandes colorées. Aujourd’hui, elle avait les yeux bien secs, même si ses parents étaient partis pour la grande aventure depuis exactement une décennie. Elle se demanda si son absence d’émoi faisait d’elle une fille indigne.</p>
<p>Elle hésita.</p>
<p>À quoi ça rimait, ces visites de courtoisie au cimetière? Où qu’ils soient, ses parents n’étaient plus en mesure d’apprécier l’attention. Même le bouquet allait se faner dans quelques heures sans personne pour l’admirer. Les fleurs, c’était pour les vivants.</p>
<p>Alors Hermione se ravisa.</p>
<p>Elle reprit les jacinthes et les jonquilles dans ses bras. Ses doigts se resserrèrent autour de sa baguette. Elle fut aspirée dans le néant.</p>
<p>Une fraction de seconde plus tard, à des centaines de kilomètres de là, une vieille dame avançait seule dans un corridor, prostrée sur sa marchette, davantage concentrée sur ses pieds que sur la jeune femme qui venait de se matérialiser à quelques pas.</p>
<p>Hermione ignora la dame et jaugea la porte devant laquelle elle avait transplané – c’était bien ici, elle se rappelait que le numéro finissait par cinq. Elle toqua. Sa main tremblait, mais qu’importe. Elle était là.</p>
<p>Un vieillard lui ouvrit. Sur le coup, son visage sembla parfaitement générique, flétri par le temps et le soleil de Marseille. Puis Hermione reconnut les prunelles chocolat, les arcades sourcilières hautes, les fossettes encore visibles sous la barbe blanche éparse. C’était bel et bien lui.</p>
<p>- Bonjour, je suis Hermione. Vous me reconnaissez?</p>
<p>Ses présentations furent accueillies par de l’incrédulité. Puis l’homme ouvrit la porte en grand et lança des paroles en français à sa femme. Hermione pénétra dans le petit appartement, pour se retrouver nez-à-nez avec une femme bien plus voûtée que dans son souvenir.</p>
<p>- Hermione! s’exclama Claudette, aussi ébahie que son mari.</p>
<p>Ils se jaugèrent tous les trois.</p>
<p>Maintenant qu’elle se tenait devant eux, Hermione ne savait plus quoi dire. Elle avait peu fréquenté ses grands-parents durant son adolescence. La dernière fois qu’elle les avait croisés, c’était à l’enterrement de ses parents, dix ans plus tôt. Ils ne lui avaient pas adressé la parole. Personne, dans le peu de famille qui lui restait, ne lui avait adressé la parole.</p>
<p>- Je ne vous dérangerai pas longtemps, dit-elle. Je vous ai apporté des fleurs. Avez-vous un vase? </p>
<p>Son grand-père lui répondit dans un anglais rouillé :</p>
<p>- Dans l’armoire en haut.</p>
<p>- Je vais le descendre, dit Hermione.</p>
<p>Elle se hissa à genoux sur le minuscule comptoir de la cuisine. Elle n’allait pas pousser l’affront jusqu’à faire de la magie devant ses grands-parents. Elle dénicha le vase, le remplit d’eau, y glissa les fleurs, le posa sur la table, puis se tourna vers les deux vieillards qui la contemplaient, sans voix.</p>
<p>- Nous ne nous sommes pas vus souvent, dit Hermione, les mains moites et le cœur battant. Je sais que vous n’étiez pas d’accord pour que je fréquente cette école et que je vive dans ce monde. Mais je voulais juste vous dire que je suis désolée. Papa et maman auraient dû être encore vivants.</p>
<p>Sa voix cassa sur le dernier mot. Elle déglutit et s’essuya les yeux.</p>
<p>- Je comprends que vous m’en vouliez. Mais j’espère qu’un jour, vous me pardonnerez.</p>
<p>Le couple Granger n’eut pas le loisir de répondre. Leur étrange petite-fille s’évapora comme par magie, les laissant seuls et fort surpris dans leur cuisine décorée de jacinthes et de jonquilles.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Les armures de papier</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Le directeur du département de recherche de Ste-Mangouste était un homme discret qui rappelait étrangement le professeur Binns. Les cheveux grisonnants, les épaules légèrement affaissées en avant, les vêtements tout en nuances de beige. Son visage n’affichait aucune expression particulière alors qu’il parcourait des yeux la proposition d’Hermione, mais elle devina qu’il était très concentré.</p>
<p>Elle lissa inutilement sa robe sur ses cuisses, puis elle prit la parole, incapable de rester inactive plus longtemps.</p>
<p>- Le sérum de crin de licorne a donné des résultats prometteurs pour la guérison de blessures causées par des incidents magiques.</p>
<p>- En effet, je me souviens d’avoir vu ces études.</p>
<p>- Et évidemment, les dérivés du saule sous toute leurs formes sont un filon qu’on ne peut pas dédaigner d’explorer.</p>
<p>- Bien sûr.</p>
<p>- Sans compter que la salive de Boutefeu chinois a déjà fait ses preuves dans des conditions similaires.</p>
<p>- Oui.</p>
<p>Mais le directeur continua à contempler fixement le rouleau de parchemin.</p>
<p>Hermione retint un soupir. Elle sentait, malgré ses arguments béton, que son interlocuteur n’était pas convaincu.</p>
<p>- Puis-je vous demander la nature de votre réticence?</p>
<p>L’homme leva sur elle ses prunelles brumeuses.</p>
<p>- Vos idées sont excellentes, Miss Granger. Mais tout ça, c’est beaucoup de travail pour un maléfice qui touche, quoi, vingt patients?</p>
<p>- Vingt-sept.</p>
<p>- D’accord. Mais il est très improbable que je puisse obtenir un budget pour développer un remède qui aidera moins de trente personnes.</p>
<p>- Je n’ai pas besoin d’un budget. Je peux assumer moi-même les coûts de mes recherches. Tout ce dont j’ai besoin, c’est que le département assure la phase des tests et paie pour la commercialisation du remède en bout de ligne.</p>
<p>Le directeur retira ses lunettes et les nettoya d’un claquement de doigts distrait, comme s’il réfléchissait.</p>
<p>- Vous êtes déterminée, Miss Granger.</p>
<p>- Si je n’étais pas déterminée, je ne serais pas alchimiste médicale.</p>
<p>Il remit ses lunettes sur son nez, un peu de travers, puis reprit la parole.</p>
<p>- J’entends que vous appréciez les défis. Mais pardonnez-moi de croire que vous abandonnerez ce projet dès que vous recevrez une offre plus payante et tout aussi stimulante.</p>
<p>Hermione déplaça inutilement le verre d’eau posé devant elle sur le bureau, comme pour masquer le fait que son orgueil était piqué au vif.</p>
<p>- Vous me connaissez mal, Monsieur Reynolds. Je suis née-moldue. J’ai moi-même été touchée par ce maléfice il y a un an. Je ne vois pas quel projet pourrait m’apparaître plus <i>payant</i> que celui de mettre un point final à toute cette saloperie.</p>
<p>C’était sorti tout seul, tout d’un trait.</p>
<p>Elle respira un bon coup. Son cœur cognait fort contre sa poitrine, mais elle soutint le regard du directeur, qui était à court de mots.</p>
<p>Elle laissa le silence s’épaissir, puis se leva.</p>
<p>- Je vous laisse réfléchir à ma proposition.</p>
<p>Les dés étaient jetés.</p>
<p>Elle songea, en quittant le département de recherche, les genoux tremblants mais la tête haute, qu’il fallait finalement bien peu de choses pour affronter la peur et la honte. Il suffisait d’y foncer tête première, avec peut-être un brin d’impulsivité, et tout au plus une armure en papier.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Partir et revenir</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>L’air d’Édimbourg commençait à peine à se réchauffer sous les premiers rayons de soleil de l’été quand Hermione fit un grand ménage de son loft. Une bonne partie de ses possessions se retrouva impitoyablement dans la pile des choses à donner.</p>
<p>Elle dit adieu à son logis des dernières années avec dans les bras une seule boîte, bien remplie de ses affaires miniaturisées et sur lesquelles reposait fièrement la lettre du directeur du département de recherche de Ste-Mangouste.</p>
<p>L’approbation du projet d’Hermione sonnait le glas du départ. Elle ne voulait plus vivre au Royaume-Uni. Chaque lieu était marqué par une histoire douloureuse. Elle n’en pouvait plus de faire semblant qu’elle était forte, d’essayer d’honorer cette étiquette d’intelligence et de succès qui la suivait partout. Elle ne voulait plus qu’on soit impressionné en entendant son nom, plus être l’amie d’Harry Potter, plus être la jeune femme courageuse qui avait participé à l’effort de guerre.</p>
<p>Elle voulait juste être Hermione Granger.</p>
<p>Elle avait besoin d’un terrain de jeux vierge, inexploré.</p>
<p>Alors elle mit le cap vers l’Ouest et se retrouva dans un bled en Irlande.</p>
<p>Elle défit son maigre bagage dans une propriété qu’on aurait presque pu qualifier de maison de poupée, avec son étroitesse invraisemblable et ses jolis volets rouges. Le terrain – si vraiment on pouvait appeler ça un terrain – contenait probablement plus de pissenlits que ce qu’Hermione avait vu dans la totalité de sa vie. C’étaient les pissenlits qui l’avaient convaincue de signer le contrat de location pour un an. Elle aimait le jaune. C’était vivant et joyeux.</p>
<p>Tranquillement, elle empila les pierres de sa nouvelle vie. Elle apprit le nom de ses voisins. La vue de sa chambre quand elle se réveillait au petit matin devint familière. Les heures passées dans ses éprouvettes et ses parchemins noircis d’interminables calculs s’accumulèrent. Elle finit même par cesser de compter les mauvaises herbes qu’elle arrachait autour de la maison, pendant que Pattenrond pourchassait les oiseaux et les papillons.</p>
<p>Puis, un matin, elle s’assit à son bureau et, armée d’une plume et d’un espresso bien tassé, elle écrivit à Severus Rogue. Elle avait besoin de l’avis d’un Maître des potions expérimenté sur l’une de ses hypothèses. Autant profiter de son réseau de contacts. N’est-ce pas?</p>
<p>Une longue réponse lui parvint le lendemain.</p>
<p>Hermione en dévora chaque ligne à toute vitesse, assimilant à peine les mots qu’elle lisait tant sa fébrilité était grande, puis contempla fixement la dernière phrase, les joues rouges et les mains moites.</p>
<p>
  <i>Passez me voir si vous avez plus de questions.</i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Molleton et dentelle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione se força à compter mentalement, alors qu’elle fixait la porte close à laquelle elle venait de cogner.</p>
<p>Cette attente était la plus longue de sa vie.</p>
<p>Après dix secondes, elle s’autorisa à se remettre à grouiller de nervosité. Personne ne viendrait lui répondre. Il était près de seize heures, Severus devait sans doute être en train de travailler et n’avait pas entendu sa visiteuse, tout simplement.</p>
<p>Alors, Hermione contourna la maison d’un pas mesuré, dans l’espoir de masquer le tremblement de ses genoux, et se dirigea vers la verrière qui servait de laboratoire à Severus.</p>
<p>Quand elle mit le pied sur la terrasse de pierre qui surplombait la falaise, les bourrasques venant de la mer lui secouèrent les cheveux. Elle les coinça derrière ses oreilles et s’approcha du laboratoire. La porte était grande ouverte. Des voix lui parvinrent de l’intérieur. Elle toqua contre le mur vitré pour signifier sa présence.</p>
<p>Dans le laboratoire ombragé par la végétation abondante qui y poussait, une silhouette se tourna vers Hermione.</p>
<p>- Bonjour, Sev…</p>
<p>Le prénom resta coincé dans sa gorge.</p>
<p>Elle cligna des yeux.</p>
<p>Ce n’était pas Severus.</p>
<p>C’était une femme. Brune, le visage sérieux, la jeune quarantaine, les jambes presque trente centimètres plus longues que celles d’Hermione.</p>
<p>- <i>Olà</i>, dit l’inconnue, d’une voix grave.</p>
<p>Sur le coup, Hermione fut désemparée. Puis la nervosité reprit le dessus lorsque Severus apparut à son tour.</p>
<p>Un flot de paroles jaillit de la bouche de la Gryffondor, trahissant son malaise.</p>
<p>- Oh, Severus, je ne voulais pas vous interrompre, j’aurais dû vous prévenir avant de venir, je voulais juste vous demander des précisions concernant le sérum de crin de licorne, c’était vraiment généreux de votre part de m’écrire toutes ces explications, et je…</p>
<p>Elle reprit son souffle.</p>
<p>La femme aux cheveux bruns la contemplait avec un air dubitatif qui laissait deviner qu’elle comprenait plus ou moins bien l’anglais, surtout à ce débit. Quant à Severus, il ouvrit la bouche, mais Hermione ne lui laissa pas le temps de placer un mot.</p>
<p>- Je vais repasser dans quelques jours, dès que j’aurai le temps, je suis très occupée, je suis sûre que vous aussi, d’ailleurs, alors, à bientôt.</p>
<p>Toutes les cellules de son corps lui gueulaient de rentrer chez elle au plus vite.</p>
<p>Ce qu’elle fit.</p>
<p>Elle salua Severus et sa visiteuse d’un geste maladroit de la main, transplana illico presto dans sa chambre, en Irlande, et se laissa tomber sur son lit comme un poids mort, en proie à la nausée.</p>
<p>Nom d’un hippogriffe.</p>
<p>Hermione n’avait pas vu Severus depuis deux mois, et le moins qu’on pouvait dire, c’est que la Terre avait continué à tourner pendant ce temps.</p>
<p>Elle essuya les larmes qui perlaient aux coins de ses yeux et se força à esquisser un maigre sourire. Elle y arriverait. Elle arriverait à passer par-dessus cette déception. Il fallait continuer à vivre. Il y avait d’autres hommes, beaucoup d’autres.</p>
<p>Elle se leva. Elle n’était pas sortie depuis des lustres, peut-être était-il grand temps de recommencer à s’amuser.</p>
<p>Mue par des vieux automatismes, elle fouilla dans sa penderie et dénicha de quoi se sentir belle et désirable. Elle entreprit de se maquiller et de tresser ses cheveux avec soin, puis elle se rendit dans la cuisine pour se servir une coupe de vin rouge.</p>
<p>D’un geste malencontreux, elle accrocha une assiette qui séchait sur le comptoir. La pièce de vaisselle fit un vol plané et se fracassa contre le plancher de céramique.</p>
<p>Hermione posa la bouteille de vin et contempla le dégât beaucoup plus longtemps qu’elle ne l’aurait dû. Elle qui avait largué les cours de Divination et la lecture des feuilles de thé à 14 ans, elle n’allait sûrement pas commencer à essayer de décoder les messages cachés dans les assiettes cassées.</p>
<p>Et pourtant.</p>
<p>À cet instant précis, des paroles de Severus lui revinrent en tête. Qu’est-ce qu’il lui avait dit, ce jour-là, sur sa terrasse ensoleillée du Portugal?</p>
<p>Qu’il suffisait de faire ce dont on avait réellement besoin.</p>
<p>- Reparo.</p>
<p>Hermione rangea l’assiette dans l’armoire, vida sa coupe encore intouchée dans l’évier et alla troquer sa robe et son soutien-gorge en dentelle pour quelque chose de mou et de suprêmement banal.</p>
<p>Elle n’avait pas envie de sortir. Encore moins de rencontrer des hommes, par Merlin. </p>
<p>Elle avait le droit d’être triste. Severus Rogue avait jeté son dévolu sur une autre femme, elle avait le droit d’avoir le cœur en miettes.</p>
<p>Elle transplana.</p>
<p>La campagne écossaise l’accueillit dans son brouillard et son crachin humide. Elle cogna à la porte de la maison devant laquelle elle avait apparu. Cette fois, ce fut une rouquine au ventre fort rebondi qui lui ouvrit.</p>
<p>- Salut, Ginny.</p>
<p>- Hermione! Qu’est-ce que tu fais là?</p>
<p>Parfois, les mots ne suffisaient pas.</p>
<p>Alors, Hermione se jeta au cou de son amie et fondit en sanglots.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Velours et pissenlits</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione repoussa une boucle de cheveux qui lui tombait devant les yeux et s’arc-bouta pour extraire du sol boueux le pissenlit qu’elle avait dégagé jusqu’à la racine. La plante céda, non sans avoir livré un dur combat.</p>
<p>La jeune femme reprit son souffle et essuya du dos de la main la coulisse de sueur qui descendait le long de sa joue, puis s’attaqua à la prochaine fleur jaune. C’était un combat perdu d’avance, les mauvaises herbes repoussaient plus vite que ce qu’elle réussissait à arracher, mais ce n’était pas vraiment important.</p>
<p>À travers les longues journées passées à mesurer des liquides au compte-goutte et à griffonner des calculs, le désherbage était une activité quasi méditative qui permettait toujours à Hermione de considérer ses problèmes sous un nouvel angle.</p>
<p>Aujourd’hui, particulièrement, elle espérait l’illumination qui mettrait fin à une interminable semaine de piétinements dans son laboratoire. Elle tournait en rond. Sans compter que cette nuit, l’horrible maléfice l’avait tiré du sommeil pour sa dose d’inconfort hebdomadaire. La douleur n’avait pas changé, mais bizarrement, Hermione la tolérait mieux maintenant qu’elle n’avait plus besoin de se cacher de ses collègues et qu’elle travaillait sur l’élaboration d’un remède.</p>
<p>Elle entendit les pas d’un voisin dans la rue, mais continua à déterrer son pissenlit sans lever la tête. Elle socialiserait une autre fois.</p>
<p>Les pas s’approchèrent, foulant le gazon.</p>
<p>Oh, bon sang, ce voisin ne voyait-il pas qu’elle était occupée? Elle ne voulait pas perdre le fil de ses réflexions.</p>
<p>Mais une paire de chaussures noires vint se camper dans son champ de vision, écrasant quelques pissenlits au passage, ce qui mit fin à son raisonnement compliqué.</p>
<p>- Vous savez qu’il existe des sortilèges pour ce genre de corvée?</p>
<p>Les yeux d’Hermione montèrent le long d’un corps interminable, puis elle dut placer sa main en visière pour distinguer, dans le soleil de midi, le visage de l’homme à qui elle s’interdisait de penser plus de trente fois par jour. Ce n’était pas chose facile.</p>
<p>Elle se leva, en proie à un chaos d’émotions désagréables. Elle aurait dû être embarrassée de se faire surprendre par <i>cet</i> homme à genoux dans les mauvaises herbes et le visage maculé de terre, mais le désarroi pesa plus lourd dans la balance. Un gros nœud lui envahit la gorge.</p>
<p>- Le désherbage me change les idées, dit-elle.</p>
<p>Severus hocha la tête.</p>
<p>- Ce sont ces pauvres pissenlits qui vous tiennent si occupée?</p>
<p>- Pardon?</p>
<p>- Vous aviez dit que vous repasseriez à Colares. Ça fait deux semaines.</p>
<p>- Oh, je… j’avais oublié.</p>
<p>- Bien sûr.</p>
<p>Elle se mordit la lèvre. D’accord, le mensonge était pathétique, mais il s’attendait à quoi? À ce qu’elle s’invite à nouveau chez lui après s’être pris un râteau de la pire façon possible? Elle n’était pas masochiste.</p>
<p>- J’ai dû soutirer votre adresse à Henry Reynolds, enchaîna-t-il. Au département de recherche. Travaillez-vous encore avec le sérum de crin de licorne?</p>
<p>- Oui, je poursuis mes tests. Je…</p>
<p>Elle le contempla, notant à peine l’incongruité de sa cape de velours sombre malgré la chaleur.</p>
<p>Elle sentait son cœur battre si fort qu’il devait faire pulser le tissu de son t-shirt, au niveau de sa poitrine.</p>
<p>- Voulez-vous entrer? demanda-t-elle finalement.</p>
<p>C’était la politesse la plus élémentaire.</p>
<p>Il lui emboîta le pas. Elle essaya de se recomposer et croisa ses bras pour en cacher les tremblements. Elle y arriverait. Elle pourrait pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps quand il serait reparti.</p>
<p>Elle lui parla de ses expérimentations, il lui souligna un ou deux éléments qu’elle n’avait pas pensé à explorer.</p>
<p>- Ma cousine est arithmancienne, dit-il finalement. Elle peut peut-être vous faire des suggestions pour vos méthodes de calcul.</p>
<p>- Vraiment?</p>
<p>- Si. Mariana Prince. Vous l’avez croisée chez moi, l’autre jour.</p>
<p>La discussion était déjà difficile pour Hermione qui faisait face courageusement, comme si de rien n’était, à l’homme qu’elle s’était résignée à oublier. Mais à ce moment, elle perdit le peu de moyens qu’il lui restait. </p>
<p>La femme brune.</p>
<p>À Colares.</p>
<p>Sa cousine.</p>
<p>Hermione ne dit plus rien, ne fit plus rien. Il y avait juste ce fouillis indescriptible à l’intérieur d’elle. Elle prit soudain conscience qu’elle allait devoir avouer clairement à Severus Rogue à quel point il la mettait à l’envers.</p>
<p>- Vous avez de la terre dans le visage, dit-il, de sa voix grave et calme.</p>
<p>- Je sais.</p>
<p>Il eut un reniflement amusé, laissa s’étirer le silence, puis allongea le bras pour replacer une mèche folle derrière l’oreille d’Hermione. Ses doigts élégants lui effleurèrent la joue.</p>
<p>- Je vous laisse à vos pissenlits.</p>
<p>Il transplana.</p>
<p>Elle posa la main sur son visage, là où il l’avait touchée, et fixa longuement l’espace laissé vide en face d’elle, dans son laboratoire exigu.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Le remède</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Et voilà! La finale.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>C’était un vendredi après-midi.</p>
<p>L’été était maintenant bien installé en Irlande, la canicule avait envahi le petit laboratoire mal aéré d’Hermione, et celle-ci contemplait ses fioles en se demandant, justement, si la chaleur ne lui avait pas tapé sur la tête.</p>
<p>Elle avait mené 323 tests depuis le début de son projet de fou. </p>
<p>Eh bien, semblait-il que l’hypothèse numéro 324 était la bonne.</p>
<p>Hermione frotta ses paupières brûlantes de fatigue, mais le résultat de son expérimentation demeura inchangé.</p>
<p>Elle avait réussi.</p>
<p><i>Réussi</i>, par Merlin.</p>
<p>Elle avait rêvé de ce moment, s’imaginant sautiller de joie et crier à qui voulait bien l’entendre dans la rue bordée de jolies maisons. Mais au lieu de toutes ces fantaisies, elle s’assit lourdement sur son tabouret et digéra l’information, les yeux vides et la bouche entrouverte.</p>
<p>Puis, elle ramassa ses notes. La journée touchait à sa fin. Il fallait qu’elle se rende à Ste-Mangouste.</p>
<p>Mais, la main sur sa baguette, elle hésita, puis décida de changer de destination. Avant d’aller au département de recherche de l’hôpital, elle avait une autre chose importante à faire.</p>
<p>Une fraction de seconde plus tard, la température étouffante de Colares tombait sur elle comme une chape de plomb. Elle marcha vers la maison de pierre grise nichée entre les arbres, au bord de la falaise. Ses genoux tremblaient. La fébrilité et l’euphorie commençaient à la gagner.</p>
<p>Elle toqua à la porte, qui s’ouvrit sur une haute silhouette.</p>
<p>- Severus! Je…</p>
<p>Le reste de sa phrase se perdit dans un sanglot. Elle était tellement, parfaitement, bêtement heureuse de le voir.</p>
<p>- Hermione? Qu’est-ce qui se passe?</p>
<p>La voix de basse n’avait plus son ton lisse habituel.</p>
<p>- Tout va bien, bredouilla-t-elle. Il fallait que j-j-je vienne. Je ne… Je voulais vous le d-d-dire.</p>
<p>- Je ne comprends rien. Venez ici.</p>
<p>Il l’attira à lui et l’enveloppa de ses bras. Ceux d’Hermione trouvèrent leur chemin autour de la taille de Severus. Il était grand, il sentait bon. Ce refuge lui avait cruellement manqué. Elle pleura de plus belle, comme si toutes les larmes qu’elle avaient contenues en sa présence débordaient en même temps.</p>
<p>- Qu’est-ce qui vous arrive?</p>
<p>- J’ai réussi, sanglota-t-elle contre sa poitrine.</p>
<p>- Quoi?</p>
<p>- J’ai réussi à t-t-trouver le remède.</p>
<p>Il se décolla d’elle pour pouvoir la regarder.</p>
<p>- Pour le maléfice?</p>
<p>- Oui.</p>
<p>Elle sourit à travers ses larmes. Lui poussa un soupir.</p>
<p>- Bon sang. Vous avez toute une manière d’annoncer les bonnes nouvelles.</p>
<p>- Désolée. Mais je… Vous me manquez.</p>
<p>Un autre sanglot lui secoua les épaules. Severus l’attira à nouveau à lui, dans une étreinte à lui rompre les os. Elle ferma les yeux et perdit la notion du temps, bercée par le chant des oiseaux et la pulsation du cœur qui taquinait sa joue.</p>
<p>L’étau qui l’entourait se relâcha peu à peu.</p>
<p>- Je dois aller à Ste-Mangouste, murmura-t-elle contre la chemise de Severus.</p>
<p>Les grandes mains remontèrent sur ses épaules et l’écartèrent en douceur. Ils se regardèrent.</p>
<p>- Allez-y, dit Severus. Vous me donnerez les détails plus tard.</p>
<p>Elle opina en s’essuyant les yeux.</p>
<p>Il lui cueillit le menton.</p>
<p>- C’est d’accord? insista-t-il.</p>
<p>- Oui.</p>
<p>- Bien. Je vous attends.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. Trouver le Portugal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione mit plusieurs heures à revenir à Colares.</p>
<p>Le maléfice dont elle était porteuse s’était réveillé alors qu’elle arpentait les corridors de Ste-Mangouste, comme quoi elle n’était pas encore arrivée au bout de ses peines, même avec la recette d’un remède entre les mains.</p>
<p>Hermione s’était planquée dans les toilettes le temps que le chaos passe. Puis elle s’était aspergé le visage d’eau froide et précipitée au département de recherche avant que tout le monde fût parti pour le weekend.</p>
<p>Elle avait rempli la paperasse, signé les formulaires et donné son autorisation pour que les tests menant à la commercialisation de sa précieuse découverte puissent commencer rapidement.</p>
<p>Enfin, elle décida de repasser chez elle avant de retourner voir Severus, le temps de se refaire une beauté – autant qu’on pouvait se refaire une beauté quand on avait les yeux bouffis par les pleurs et le teint verdâtre.</p>
<p>Mais aussi parce qu’Hermione avait encore cette sensation sournoise d’aiguilles chauffées à blanc lui piquant la peau au niveau de l’abdomen. De fait, le maléfice se déchaîna une deuxième fois, la laissant à bout de souffle dans sa petite salle de bain. Elle laissa la douleur aller et venir par vagues, les yeux fermés, les muscles relâchés.</p>
<p>Ça irait.</p>
<p>Tout ce désastre achevait, maintenant.</p>
<p>Bientôt, elle serait libre, complètement.</p>
<p>Quand elle revint finalement chez Severus, comme promis, le soleil déclina déjà. Elle ne savait pas quelle l’heure qu’il était. Tout son corps criait de fatigue, mais elle n’avait qu’une seule idée en tête, implacable : retrouver l’étreinte de Severus Rogue.</p>
<p>Des voix d’hommes lui parvenaient de la terrasse qui surplombait la falaise. Elle contourna la maison et gravit les marches de pierre d’un pas lent.</p>
<p>Le botaniste Adriano Santos était assis avec Severus, autour la fameuse bouteille de vin qui semblait être une tradition du vendredi à Colares.</p>
<p>Hermione n’eut pas le loisir de comprendre la teneur de leur discussion, car Adriano l’aperçut.</p>
<p>- Hermione, quelle belle surprise!</p>
<p>Il se leva dans un raclement de chaise.</p>
<p>- Bonjour, Adriano.</p>
<p>Sa propre voix lui parut faible. Elle se sentait épuisée.</p>
<p>- Vous m’excuserez de vous fausser compagnie si vite, dit Adriano. J’étais sur le point de partir.</p>
<p>Sa coupe de vin encore pleine indiquait le contraire, mais Hermione n’argumenta pas. Elle n’avait plus la force de feindre une humeur enjouée.</p>
<p>Le botaniste prit rapidement congé et disparut d’un pas énergique au bas des marches de pierre. Le silence retomba.</p>
<p>Hermione se laissa glisser sur la chaise qu’il venait de quitter, puis poussa un profond soupir.</p>
<p>Assis devant elle, Severus la dévisageait d’un air inhabituellement inquiet.</p>
<p>- Désolée d’avoir mis autant de temps. J’ai eu deux crises.</p>
<p>- Encore?</p>
<p>- Oui. Ne vous en faites pas, ça arrive rarement. J’avais juste… un surplus d’émotions.</p>
<p>Severus se pencha au-dessus de la table et allongea le bras. Elle crut qu’il allait lui prendre la main, mais il posa la sienne à quelques centimètres d’elle. Apparemment, elle l’avait conditionné à tenir une distance prudente.</p>
<p>- Êtes-vous encore souffrante?</p>
<p>- Non, le pire est passé. Les marques sont encore sensibles, mais c’est comme d’habitude.</p>
<p>- Je peux vous donner un baume pour soulager l’inflammation.</p>
<p>- Ce n’est pas nécessaire. Ça va partir tout seul.</p>
<p>Severus soupira à son tour.</p>
<p>- Vous savez que vous me demandez quelque chose de très difficile?</p>
<p>Elle le regarda sans comprendre.</p>
<p>- Je suis un Maître des potions. J’ai des armoires remplies de remèdes de toutes sortes. Et vous me demandez de rester là les bras ballants pendant que vous êtes indisposée.</p>
<p>Elle entrouvrit la bouche, mais ne sut pas quoi répondre.</p>
<p>Cette fois, Severus ne se gêna plus pour capturer la main d’Hermione dans la sienne.</p>
<p>- Dites oui, par les couilles de Merlin. Dites simplement oui. Faites-moi confiance.</p>
<p>Un gros nœud obstrua la gorge d’Hermione. Elle déglutit et murmura le petit mot que Severus attendait :</p>
<p>- D’accord.</p>
<p>Il la pilota à l’intérieur de la maison.</p>
<p>Elle s’installa sur le canapé, les mains moites et le cœur battant, pendant qu’il se rendait dans son laboratoire. Il lui donna une couverture pour qu’elle puisse ne lui dévoiler qu’une petite parcelle de peau à la fois. Ses yeux noirs firent taire sa nervosité et son embarras. Il appliqua sur les marques à vif un gel froid qui la fit frissonner. La sensation de brûlure se rendormit. Les gestes de Severus étaient minutieux. C’était moins pénible que ce qu’elle redoutait. Elle aurait même pu rester là beaucoup plus longtemps, avec Severus Rogue à genoux devant elle, ses grandes mains tièdes sur son ventre.</p>
<p>Lorsqu’il eut terminé, elle laissa retomber son chemisier sur sa peau nue.</p>
<p>Ils se regardèrent. Le temps se dilata. Elle prit conscience, de façon indistincte, que Severus se penchait sur elle au ralenti, lui laissant tout le temps pour s’écarter si elle le souhaitait.</p>
<p>Mais elle ne voulait pas s’écarter. Elle ne le voulait plus. Elle ferma les yeux et attendit, les lèvres entrouvertes, que celles de Severus viennent y déposer leur empreinte. Il se recula, à peine, pour pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux.</p>
<p>- Restez. Restez avec moi cette nuit.</p>
<p>Pour toute réponse, les doigts d’Hermione agrippèrent l’index de Severus et le serrèrent très fort.</p>
<p>- Vous pouvez garder votre chandail.</p>
<p>Elle hésita. </p>
<p>- Ce n’est pas nécessaire. Je n’en ai plus besoin.</p>
<p>Elle n’avait plus besoin d’une armure. Elle voulait juste se tenir nue dans ses bras. Se sentir vulnérable avait maintenant étrangement bon goût.</p>
<p>La bouche de Severus captura encore la sienne, trop brièvement.</p>
<p>- Ne me demandez surtout pas de vous sauter. Je vais vous prendre très lentement.</p>
<p>Elle fit oui de la tête, la gorge trop nouée pour parler.</p>
<p>En le suivant à travers la maison, elle décida que ce soir-là serait juste le premier.</p>
<p>La chambre de Severus fut un refuge paisible pour abriter leur symbiose. La lumière mordorée du soleil déclinant baigna leurs peaux exposées. Leurs halètements se perdirent dans le gazouillis des tourterelles et le bruissement des feuilles des chênes, agitées par le vent venu du large.</p>
<p>Ils avaient trouvé le Portugal.</p>
<p>Ils purent maintenant se trouver l’un et l’autre.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Fin.</b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Eh bien, voilà. J’espère que vous avez apprécié l’aventure, malgré sa brièveté.</p>
<p>Mille mercis pour votre soutien! Je suis heureuse de voir que de nombreux mordus du couple HG/SS sont toujours au rendez-vous, parce que j’ai encore bien des choses à écrire.</p>
<p>Je vous dis donc à la prochaine fois. Longue vie à la fanfiction!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>